El Arte de la Destrucción
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Dos ediciones no habían bastado, aún no había suficiente sangre, dolor y miseria, no eran aún las bestias sumisas que se necesitaba para su imperio/"Fueron tan ingenuos creyendo que podían vencerme, miren ahora lo que hago con los que aman…observen la destrucción que causaron con su decisión, el espectáculo de sangre y arena que levantaron con su revolución"/SYOT cerrado. 3 Edición
1. Almas de papel

_**Disclaimer:**__Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Destrucción<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Almas de Papel<strong>

**Osilis Cold, Presidente de Panem**

Verde Mar.

Sus ojos aún conservan ese extraño tono aunque parecen cenizos mientras su mirada se pierde en el techo. Es cierto, realmente está estropeada más allá de toda reparación y eso me hace sonreír lentamente con satisfacción, casi puedo ver a Dianthe (los pedazos que quedaron de ella más bien) revolviéndose bajo tierra, esa chiquilla insulsa, tonta e ingenua que creyó que podría vencerme con esa patética rebelión, que creyó podría seguir con el legado de sus padres y sus abuelos, que tan estúpidamente siguió a Aileen Dalaras en pos de un sueño sin fundamentos. Debe estar sufriendo en el infierno viendo como le robo pedazo a pedazo cada fibra de cordura y moral a su patética amiguita.

Es agradable saber que todo sale como lo has planeado, aunque es cierto que Hallie Lekker está durando más de lo que había calculado o imaginado. Desde la primera vez que la vi, a través de las pantallas al lado de Dianthe y Aileen durante el último año de los Días Oscuros, me dije que ciertamente Dianthe había perdido su toque y Aileen su instinto ¿Cómo dejar que una niña sin aparente talento ingresara al Círculo Líder así sin más? Casi lo había considerado un insulto y lo que más odio es que se pasen de listos, ahora cinco años después puedo entender porque.

Es una sobreviviente.

Loca, desesperada, abrumada, rota, pisoteada, destruida más allá de toda esperanza…nada importa, respira aún. Ha perdido su belleza, ha perdido la razón, la moral y la dignidad que yo personalmente me encargué de arrancar cuando dejé que mis hombres de confianza la ultrajaran hasta la saciedad.

Sonrío.

Sobreviviente o no, nada impedirá que la aplaste como la cucaracha que es ante mis ojos.

Doy un paso hacia ella, está sentada en la silla con el cuerpo flojo y sin vida, ha perdido la voluntad para hacer hasta las cosas más sencillas y eso me repugna. Respira aún, sobrevive aún pero es una miseria, ni siquiera merece el título de_ Luchadora_, podrá existir incluso más que yo pero es un fracaso.

La rebelión completa es un fracaso si la dejaron a ella como único recuerdo.

Cuando estoy por tocar su mejilla curtida por el hambre y el horror una mano me detiene. Los numerosos "clicks" de las armas suenan uno tras otro al instante pero la mano aprieta más mi muñeca con firmeza. Me tomo el tiempo necesario para mirar el tono de piel oliváceo que tiene y luego alzó la cabeza sonriendo con diversión.

Ha de ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para hacer eso sabiendo quien soy. El gesto que hago es suficiente para que bajen las armas.

Me topo con unos ojos grises tensos y fríos, su dueño tiene la mandíbula apretada mientras sostiene mi mano y me devuelve la mirada, aunque sus ojos viajan por unos segundos a la figura que sigue sobre la silla.

Solo me toma un segundo comprender y rio en voz alta, el sonido le sobresalta porque afloja el agarre y espera el ataque.

Miro sobre mi hombro por toda respuesta.

—Adrien Everdeen, 21 años, minero. No participó en la rebelión ni tiene conexión alguna con los Luchadores, se dedicó a cuidar a las mujeres y ancianos con el grupo de niños adolescentes que no fueron reclutados en la guerra. Cuando los Días Oscuros terminaron volvió con toda la población de Distrito 12 con un hijo recién nacido a cuestas, producto de una relación corta con una muchacha del Distrito 7 que murió durante los últimos bombardeos. Su nombre nunca entró al sorteo porque ya había pasado la edad elegible. Cuando Hallie Lekker fue desterrada aquí él fue el único que se ofreció a cuidarla y desde entonces se ocupa de ella y la mantiene viva. Mantiene amistad con Jiae Zeenab, segunda hija del carnicero, 20 años; y con Tem Ieshia, minero, 23 años —Kozma me proporciona toda la información sin un ligero titubeo, aburrido, indiferente.

Debo admitir que fue una buena decisión escuchar sus consejos, aunque no confíe en él, aunque no confíe en nadie, solo en mí mismo, por eso he llegado tan alto y he logrado tanto.

El minero me suelta esta vez, aturdido y aterrorizado, aunque contiene su miedo muy bien.

Bravo, al menos una cosa hizo bien esta muñeca rota, se consiguió un guardaespaldas que tiene la fortaleza que le falta a ella.

Desdeño con la mirada a Hallie que parece no enterarse de nada, me recuerda a Nali, y ya tengo suficiente con una vencedora mentalmente desequilibrada. Podría deshacerme de ambas con un chasquido de los dedos pero de un modo u otro ambas me son útiles aun.

Miro al muchacho de nuevo, es fuerte y alto, curtido por la guerra que no peleó, inquieto, tenso, cauteloso y calculador: un guerrero nato. Y es un simple minero, siento deseos de reír, si hubiese tenido la edad suficiente hubiese peleado bien en la guerra aunque por supuesto eso significaba que lo hubiese destruido ya. Por otro lado, eso de la edad es una estupidez, Alessia solo tenía catorce cuando se convirtió en la representante del once y tenía más luces y coraje que todos los soldados bajo su disposición. Aunque por supuesto Alessia era una _Luchadora_.

Cuando pienso en como destruí a cada uno de los Luchadores me entra una nostalgia…al menos eran buenos juguetes, me divirtieron bien y sirvieron al propósito que idee en el mismo momento en que los señalé y los convertí en los Rebeldes que debían ser.

Si tan solo no hubiesen sido tan estúpidos hubiesen durado más.

Sonrió con confianza mientras lo evalúo.

—Así que te has hecho cargo de mi valiosa adquisición —alzo la mano de nuevo y él se adelanta otra vez con la ira en sus ojos grises.

— ¡No la toque! —su voz es baja pero amenazante y está llena de toda la rabia reprimida que llevan los miserables de su distrito.

Si al menos me dieran pelea sería más divertido, pero él es divertido, quizá quiere morir pero si algo respeto incluso en mis enemigos es el valor, de lo contrario nunca hubiese permitido vivir a tantos rebeldes antes de que escaparan del Capitolio a iniciar la revolución.

— ¿Por qué? —le miro con malicia —. Si ya la han tocado más hombres de los que puedo contar ¿No es cierto, Kozma?

Kozma asiente con suficiencia y miro atento su reacción, no olvido quien es ni lo que hizo, no olvido que su hermano ayudó a la rebelión al enamorarse de una de las rebeldes, no olvido que Kozma cegado por los celos y la ira me entregó a su hermano y a la mujer de éste a quien también amaba y al hacerlo me entregó a toda la rebelión. Hizo bien pero no fue por lealtad, avaricia, ambición o crueldad, lo hizo por sí mismo, por celos infantiles y si traicionó a su sangre bien puede traicionarme a mí. Mira al minero casi con burla aunque en realidad no tocó un solo cabello de la preciosa Hallie, tan enamorado estaba de su _Luchadora _que la abrumadora belleza de la estropeada muchacha no le llamó la atención, solo miró en silencio mientras la chica chillaba, lloraba, suplicaba, peleaba y luego se resignaba mientras uno tras otro la profanaban.

El muchacho le mira con odio, repugnancia y asco pero se mantiene en su sitio temblando.

En ese momento noto algo, un niñito está tras él, medio oculto por su cuerpo tira de la ropa de él, su cabello negro cae liso y descuidado sobre su frente al ras de sus ojos, unos ojos grandes, desconcertados…unos ojos azules…

Una muchacha pasa por mi mente un segundo, cabello negro, ojos azules…_Dianthe..._

El siguiente paso que doy es diferente, todos notan el cambio en mis facciones y cuando estoy por llegar a él aunque deba pasar sobre ese minero me vuelven a detener.

Gruñó irritado, esta vez ya no hay nada divertido.

Pero mi enojo se torna sorpresa cuando la veo.

Hallie está fuera de su sitio, el cabello le cae desaliñado y opaco sobre los hombros, ya no tiene ese extraño color broncíneo, parece paja prolija y áspera, pero sus ojos parecen más vivos que nunca cuando me mira.

— ¿No vino a verme a mí? ¿A burlarse de mi miseria y dolor? Hágalo, hazlo, no importa, puede golpearme, ultrajarme, matarme, lo que quiera, no soy más que un títere cuyos hilos están a punto de ceder, puede hacerme lo que desee. Ya no tengo nada, todos los que me importaban están muertos, usted los mató e hizo que los mataran. Perdí a mi familia, perdí a mi novio, a mi hijo, perdí a mis amigos y me perdí a mi misma cuando me vi obligada a matar para sobrevivir. ¡No soy más que un cascarón de una rebelión que trajo miseria y destrucción! ¡No soy nada ni nadie! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ser llamada humana! Lo poco que quedaba de mí murió en los primeros juegos, murió cuando mataste a Kentel de la misma forma en la que hiciste con Alessia! ¡Cuando hiciste de mi hermana una vencedora y asesina! ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz después de todo eso?! ¡¿Por qué no te limitas a dejarme morir hundida en las pesadillas y el horror que vivo mientras respiro?! —chilla como loca, me entierra las uñas en el brazo y contengo el dolor por la furia que me sobrepasa ¿Cómo puede estar aún tan cuerda? ¿Cómo? — ¡No los toques a ellos, no los mires, el solo hacer eso los contamina! ¡Su único delito es mantenerme con vida y puesto a todo ¿No es lo que quieres?! ¡¿NO QUIERES QUE VIVA PARA QUE LAMENTE MI VIDA?! PARA QUE MI VIDA SEA PEOR QUE MI MUERTE —los chillidos ahora son alaridos, veo su instinto asesino en sus ojos pero antes de que pueda hacer algo los agentes la reducen y también al minero y a su niño.

Aprieto los dientes con rabia.

Está cuerda, demasiado cuerda para mi gusto, y no importa que no haga nada ni se rebelde contra sus captores, no importa que una y otra vez se abrace a sí misma y empiece a murmurar incoherencias mientras sus ojos enloquecidos miran cosas que no hay, que grite a personas que están muertas o que llore, suplique y murmure una y otra vez como una niña. La conclusión que tengo al final de esta visita me deja rabioso e insatisfecho: esta demasiada cuerda aún.

Y sé quién es el culpable de eso.

El minero, y seguramente también el niño.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo alguien incapacitada totalmente como persona puede tener la suficiente razón o el sentir para amar?

¿Cómo ese tonto muchacho puede haber puesto los ojos sobre una mujer que es como un trapo sucio, roto y jalado por todos lados? El amor en sus ojos me enferma.

Hago un gesto y salgo de la casucha mirando por última vez al niño que llora y llama a su padre.

Kozma me sigue al instante.

—Señor Presidente —comienza.

— ¿Ya ha salido la orden para que todos los hombres y mujeres menores de dieciocho años dejen de trabajar en las minas? —le interrumpo. Primero lo primero, me aseguraré de que no haya vencedor alguno de este maldito distrito, ningún niño del 12 irá más a las arenas sabiendo defenderse ni con el pico. Van a morir brutalmente ante los ojos de sus padres impotentes para que sepan que ese es el castigo por el tributo indómito que dieron en los segundos juegos, para que sepan que no olvidaré que aunque el 13 inició la revuelta fue el 12 quien proporcionó a una de las Luchadoras más peligrosas de los Días Oscuros, para que no olviden que su distrito albergó a Dianthe, mi querida, hermosa y rebelde Dianthe, a la que no tuve el dichoso placer de hacerle pagar cada uno de sus actos lentamente. Hacerla explotar junto a Demetrius después de que gritara a los cuatro vientos que mi imperio caería entre sangre y fuego no me proporcionó gusto alguno. Despedazar a su pequeña hermana de 13 años en la arena de los primeros juegos aplacó un poco de mi furia, pero Kentel Lawler no se fue a la tumba en silencio, como tampoco lo hicieron ninguno de los tributos de aquellos dos primeros juegos.

¿Y que me quedó? Dos vencedoras más peligrosas aún, dispuestas a jugar el juego funesto que ideé para ellas, dispuestas a doblar las rodillas y a sobrevivir como sea, incluso vendiendo su cuerpo en silencio. Pero sé mejor que ellas que el juego es tedioso y llegará a su fin sino pongo un alto a tiempo. Dos Vencedoras vencidas pero vivas, y mientras vivan el fuego de la rebelión sigue allí, justo como en Hallie porque Larissa es su vivo retrato aunque ambas hermanas son el lado contrario de la moneda. Nali, la vencedora de los segundos juegos, también es altamente peligrosa, capaz de convertirse en una máquina asesina cuando despierta a la realidad, fue divertido verla en acción en la arena, lo irritante fue que matara a su primer cliente.

Kozma responde casi con diversión.

—La orden fue redactada al instante, adelante el proceso así que mañana mismo durante la cosecha se dictará la orden que establezca que nadie menor a dieciocho años puede ejercer algún trabajo que tenga que ver con la minería.

Perfecto.

_¿Lo ves, Dianthe? ¿Ves lo que hago con tu gente?_

Escucho el llanto del niño. Me molesta, hago un gesto de irritación, ya fue suficiente con que me hiciera recordar a Dianthe un momento, la maté pero ella está presente siempre y una parte de mí se regocija ante eso, arrancar la dignidad de todos será un trabajo largo pero satisfactorio, lo vi en los primeros juegos cuando desfilaron vestidos en plata y oro, la elegante carnicería fue más horrible de lo que pudieron esperar y verlos venirse abajo ante la humillación y el dolor hizo que la sangre en mis venas se encendiera de excitación.

Dianthe, mi querida y rebelde Dianthe nunca terminará de hacerme quererla y odiarla a la vez.

Me lo dio todo y yo le quité todo...o casi todo. Aún no olvido el detalle que hizo que mi venganza siga incompleta, su hermano, el gemelo de Kentel que fue rescatado por el 13, sé porque lo hicieron, porque se llevaron al niño y dejaron a la niña a mi disposición, sé que esperan que Colin en el futuro demuestre la misma capacidad de liderazgo y rebelión que su hermana. Pierden el tiempo, si uno de los dos gemelos pudo tener el fuego de Dianthe fue Kentel, el niño es débil.

Además el 13 pagará tarde o temprano por su osadía.

—Bien.

—¿Qué quiere que haga con ellos? ¿Doy la orden de que los maten?

Rio. Sería tan sencillo...pero no, eso no será suficiente para destruir a Hallie.

—No, que vivan aún, morirán pero no será hoy.

—Como usted diga.

—¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?

—Tiene 3, nació a finales de los Días Oscuros y principio del año Neutro.

Asiento. Tres años...

—Me parece que los Décimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre ya tienen un tributo.

Kozma ríe cuando comprende, dejaré que los años pasen y el sentimiento de alivio la abrume por completo, que crea que el niño no pagará por amarla, que pase cosecha a cosecha y su nombre no salga y entonces cuando cumpla los dieciocho, cuando parezca que se ha librado por completo de mí, el nombre de ese niño saldrá en el papel que la escolta lea. Verá morir al hijo del nuevo hombre que ama como vio morir a la hermana de su amiga en la arena. Entonces entenderá bien quién es, quién soy.

Y en cuanto al minero...

Es...irritante pero no supone peligro alguno, entiende perfectamente como debe comportarse, sino fuera así se habría lanzado sobre Kozma cuando insinué que había violado a Hallie. Además es el único que cuidará de Hallie, nadie más se atreverá sabiendo que carga con mi sombra. Pero que ese minero no pagué no significa que olvido cual es mi propósito inicial.

—Mañana será un día de doble luto para este despreciable distrito: dos tributos, un accidente de mina…pobres.

No tengo que hablar para que Kozma entienda que Adrien Everdeen no debe estar entre los desafortunados, ya pasó la edad elegible así que tampoco hay problema, pero mañana morirán todos aquellos niños lo suficientemente fuertes para ser un problema, no habrán más tributos molestosos a partir de los cuartos juegos, más vale que los tributos de estos terceros aprovechen bien su tiempo porque el 12 llorará sangre luego.

Nos vamos. Subo al auto y me dirijo a mi hogar y pienso...

Ya destruí a Dianthe y Aileen, mis hermosas rebeldes.

Destruí a Larissa y Nali, mis peligrosas vencedoras.

Voy a destruir a Hallie y la rebelión que aún se mantiene. Por eso vine aquí, para ver en sus ojos la destrucción del fuego que Dianthe y todos los Luchadores comenzaron, pero ahora veo tan claro como el agua que las cenizas aún están ahí y mientras existan la rebelión se negará a morir. Si Hallie sigue cuerda la rebelión sigue en pie, no permitiré eso.

No estoy dispuesto a seguir tolerando sus arrebatos, no estoy dispuestos a que mis bestias se sigan rebelando, si tengo que diezmarlos hasta que solo queden los necesarios que así sea. Dejé vivir a Hallie para que su vida sea peor que su muerte y ciertamente así va a ser, me encargaré de eso. Cree los Juegos del Hambre para deleitarme con su sufrimiento, para hacer añicos la confianza que existía entre ellos, para obligarlos a matarse mutuamente, y ciertamente esos mocosos han jugado muy bien mis juegos: Larissa se convirtió en el símbolo de la derrota cuando fue coronada la primera vencedora; es temida, odiada y rechazada por todo lo que hizo y lo que hace. Nali fue peor, se encerró en su mente pero primero cazó a todos como si fuesen animales y entre sangre y cadáveres se coronó vencedora. Pero no todo salió completamente bien, esperé resistencia de mi gente pero no rebelión y que Zarek fuera el primero en contrariarme me enardeció, matarlo fue un impulso, convertir a su hija en la primera _avox_ fue un desliz de los ineptos que trabajaban para mí, no puedo hacer nada por eso ya, la pobre está mutilada aunque sus pensamientos siguen igual de fieros, lo leo siempre en sus ojos, me gustan sus ojos, me gusta lo bello aunque lo destruyo si resulta peligroso, pero sus ojos en especial son extraños y hermosos, quizá tengo una obsesión con los ojos...me gustaban los de Dianthe, lo de Hallie, incluso los huecos y sin vida de Nali, pero los de Aczudil Leavid me gustan más, son _castaños moteados de puntos verdes. _Por eso aunque deba ir con el resto de Capitolinos que se rebelaron a la masacre de los Luchadores y los Juegos la mantengo junto a mi, le tengo cariño también, es mi ahijada después de todo.

Avox..._Sin voz._..es perfecto para ellos, ya no pueden hablar ni rebelarse, no pueden decir nada, de hecho ahora tienen que servir a quienes quisieron salvar. Que tengan empatía con los tributos los convierte en traidores a mi nación, y los traidores no deben hablar.

No fue mi culpa, me obligaron a hacerlo ¿Por qué no pudieron entender que no quería perjudicar a mi pueblo? Todo lo que hago es por su bien, para mantenerlos a salvo de las bestias que nos sirven y rodean, simplemente debieron jugar como los demás, así no habría derramado tanto sangre buena. Es triste pero necesario y si debo masacrar nuevamente equipos de preparación, si debo mutilar a niños de doce años la próxima vez que los chicos de los distritos se ofrezcan voluntarios como tributos a la vez lo haré, el voluntariado es solo para hacer más morboso y malévolo el juego no para que expongan sus pensamientos.

Fue suficiente con la rebelión de los equipos de preparación en los primeros juegos.

Suficiente con la rebelión de los tributos en lo segundos juegos.

No tienen idea de lo que les espera.

No se atreverán a volver a usar los juegos contra mí.

Van a comprender que este es mi imperio, que mando yo y que yo decido su destino, que viven y mueren porque se me da la gana.

Son solo bestias que deben bajar la cabeza, que no deben luchar ni enseñar los dientes, bestias con alma de papel, y voy a estrujarlos una y otra vez.

"_Dianthe, Demetrius, Azhé, Aileen, Dylan, Izaro, Alessia, Achanty, Baruk, Amabilia, Lobsang, Zurich, Jan, Radha, Kailer…y Hallie_…_Todos ustedes fueron tan ingenuos creyendo que podían vencerme, miren ahora lo que hago con los que aman, observen la justicia de mi imperio. Todos van a morir en un espectáculo, en __**mi**__ espectáculo, van a despedazarse con sus propias manos, van a echar abajo su arduo trabajo…se transformarán, dejaran la piel humana y correrán a cuatro patas como las bestias que son, buscarán sangre y dolor. Ellos serán mis bestias y ustedes el recuerdo de una rebelión fracasada que solo trajo muerte y destrucción"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Editado<strong>

**Hola!**

**Con este capítulo introductorio comienzo mi primer SYOT!**

**Quiero agradecer a Elenear28 por toda la ayuda que me ha proporcionado, apenas y sabía que hacer pero gracias a su guía espero poder realizar un buen trabajo y no decepcionar a nadie. **

**He decidido subir de una vez este capítulo para que se vayan haciendo una idea de cómo escribo y de cómo será la historia. Uhm…espero hayan entendido algo de lo que puse, en resumidas cuentas Hallie Lekker, es una rebelde, la única que sobrevivió a los Días Oscuros y como castigo el Presidente Cold se encargó de hacer su vida una miseria total confinándola al distrito 12, siendo para ese entonces el más castigado de todos porque fue uno de los que más sobresalió en la guerra. **

**Escribiré otro capítulo de introducción y después comenzaré con las cosechas.**

**Ah…bueno, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Qué piensan del Presidente Cold y de Hallie, la única rebelde que sobrevivió?**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que aceptaron participar y que me están mandando a sus tributos, cuidaré bien de ellos :)**

**El SYOT aún sigue abierto, me faltan 11 personajes para llenar, si desean entrar pueden contactarme por MP.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Besos, Bella.**


	2. Todos somos escoria

_**Disclaimer:**__Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Destrucción<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos somos escoria<strong>

**Vaionali ****Doimart****, 26 años-Entrevistadora de los Juegos del Hambre**

Las primeras palabras que pronuncia Kozma son las que menos emoción me dan.

—Eres libre —incluso alza los brazos mientras lo exclama. Resulta ridículo, y pensar que tiene 30 años y sigue como un crío.

Ruedo los ojos y tamborilleo los dedos sobre la madera suave de la mesa, impaciente. Parece decepcionado con mi falta de reacción ¿Qué espera que haga? ¿Qué aplauda y chille? ¿Qué de saltitos de emoción? Ya sé, que me levanté y me haga una inclinación.

Puede esperar, morirá esperando de hecho.

Resuello molesta y volteó el rostro a un lado, ignorándolo. Sé que le molesta, desde que era un niño nunca lo soportó: el ser ignorado. Sobresalir, llamar la atención, todo eso le encantaba y por eso robaba todo el amor de sus padres, dejando a su hermano atrás sin importarle nada. Ahora ya no debe preocuparse por eso: sus padres murieron y él mató a su hermano menor, Odell.

Es un hombre cruel y perturbador, mi amigo y la clave de mi libertad, puedo lidiar con lo cruel y perturbador mientras me saque de aquí.

— ¿No agradecerás siquiera? —me dice irritado.

—Gracias —las palabas salen al instante sin emoción.

Lo miro. Tiene el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, un signo de peligro.

—Quita esa cara, no me das miedo, ahora dime ¿Cuál es la trampa?

— ¿Por qué crees que existe una trampa? —pregunta arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, toda su irritación olvidada.

Suelto una risita seca.

—Nuestro Presidente no se caracteriza por la piedad ¿No hizo que violaran a Hallie Lekker una y otra vez? ¿No hizo que Dianthe y Demetrius se mataran mutuamente? ¿No redujo a una pila de miembros destrozados a Alessia y a Kentel? ¿Quieres que mencione a Aczudil? ¿No se ha convertido en eso que llama _avox _aunque fuese su ahijada? ¿Y que soy yo? La que guio a los _Luchadores_ durante su estancia aquí hace más de seis años, ¿Por qué tendría un trato especial? ¿Quieres que te siga enumerando sus logros?

Apenas hago una pausa mientras hablo con indiferencia, mi mano apoyada en mi mentón y mi vista en el cielo, las nubes son rosas y doradas, las puedo ver a través de los cristales de las grandes ventanas que cubren mi habitación, o más bien dicho mi bella prisión.

—Eh, eh, ya te he dicho que controles tu lengua —sisea con fastidio mientras mira alrededor con precaución. La puerta sigue cerrada —. El hecho de que pueda controlar todas las cámaras y micrófonos no quiere decir que puedes decir cada estúpida cosa que pase por tu mente retorcida.

—El de la mente retorcida eres tú, solo dime de una vez que es lo que tiene planeado para mí —mascullo enojada — ¿No es suficiente con lidiar con esos fastidiosos chicos cada año? Estoy harta de entrevistar a veinticuatro muertos.

Esta vez me da una mirada fría y sombría y noto algo de tensión en su voz al hablar.

—Veintitrés, uno sale con vida.

Me rio.

—No me digas esas tonterías, tu sabes mejor que yo que esos juegos no tienen sobrevivientes, los veinticuatro mueren, la diferencia es que uno muere en vida lentamente —me levanto de mi sitio y me asomo al balcón para mirar mejor, el amanecer es cada vez más rápido, los colores pasan del rosado y dorado al celeste y azul.

Noto que Kozma me sigue y yo sigo con la mirada en el cielo, es de las pocas cosas bonitas que mis ojos pueden ver, la mayor parte del tiempo solo veo muertos. Siento escalofríos cuando recuerdo a cada niño de los dos primeros juegos, inolvidables es lo único que puedo decir de ellos. La rebelión se podía respirar en todos, en cada uno, parecían preparados para matar a quien sea y ciertamente no quiero que me pase nada.

Aun puedo ver claramente la transmisión de la primera cosecha en la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre, recuerdo a Larissa Lekker pero recuerdo aún más vívidamente a Kentel Lawler, la tributo del 12. Hallie Lekker se puso a gritar histéricamente y la chiquilla rubia y bajita de apenas trece años alzó la barbilla con los ojos llenos de rabia asesina, no se movió un centímetro y por un momento pareció que el Distrito entero iba a sublevarse de nuevo. Los agentes de la paz la llevaron a rastras mientras ella gritaba, juraba y prometía venganza y justicia por la muerte de su hermana.

También puedo recordar cómo fue despedazada poco a poco, miembro a miembro mientras todo se grababa y los _mutos_ disfrutaban mientras ella lloraba, gritaba y chillaba de forma inhumana. Su muerte fue espeluznante y aun hoy hay noches en que no puedo dormir por las pesadillas.

Solo es un castigo, solo es el escarmiento a los Distritos pero por un momento deseé que los Luchadores hubiesen ganado la guerra.

Nali Benavent tampoco ha desaparecido de mi mente, apenas y pude creer que alguien se ofreciera voluntariamente a los juegos después de ver lo que pasó durante los primeros. Pero ahí estaba ella y a través de la transmisión pude verla en primer plano: una adolescente alta, rubia y desaliñada, de ojos oscuros, parecía ordinaria pero había algo en ella que era perturbador: su mirada muerta, había visto esa mirada cientos de veces durante la guerra, la mirada de alguien sin esperanzas. Nali no conocía la esperanza y tampoco conocía el miedo, había perdido el significado total para ella, había desaparecido de su diccionario cuando recibió el cajón que contenía el cuerpo de Lía Antzas, la tributo de su distrito que murió en los primeros juegos en el top 2, la única persona que le quedaba tras la guerra.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Me lo dijo durante la entrevista, me lo contó mientras juró vencer y vengar a su amiga.

Venció, y lo hizo de tal manera que casi resultó una carnicería sino hubiese sido por Lenner Stelios, el tributo del 12, que la contuvo casi todo el tiempo y se convirtió en su último rival. Él también es imposible de olvidar ¿Quién podrá olvidar alguna vez al chico que dijo las cosas como eran? ¿Qué no solo culpó al Capitolio sino también a los distritos por su derrota? Que afirmó que la desunión, el egoísmo y la_ traición_ destruyeron la rebelión. Dianthe, Kentel, Lenner…el Distrito 12 tiene la cualidad de sacar de quicio al Presidente.

La única tanto de tributos como vencedoras que no ha resultado un peligro inminente ha sido Larissa Lekker. Al parecer ha heredado algo más que la abrumadora belleza de su hermana y ha sido la capacidad de supervivencia. La he visto acudir a bailes, reuniones y todo tipo de fiestas: coqueta, descarada, frívola e indiferente a la agonía de su pueblo. Parece disfrutar de su nueva vida abriendo las piernas, después de todo su belleza es la belleza de su hermana y Hallie Lekker es leyenda. Al parecer ha olvidado todo lo que vivió en la arena.

Lidiar con personas así es insoportable, no me importaría si se pudieran contener, si se mordieran la lengua y jugaran de una buena vez como de ser, pero no es así, son demasiado estúpidos y temerarios. Y me niego a acabar como los estilistas o los equipos de preparación de los primeros juegos.

¿Cómo acabaron? La mayoría muertos.

Y sé que puede ser también mi destino, estamos conectamos por un fino hilo, una delgada línea entre lo correcto e incorrecto de lo que incitó los Días Oscuros: Los Luchadores.

Yo los entrevisté, yo fui su anfitriona, yo los guíe durante su estancia aquí, era mi trabajo, no podía imaginarme lo que todos esos chicos causarían en Panem.

¿Quién podría pensar que una rebelión podría tener éxito?

Llegaron aquí por sus méritos, después de que Osilis Cold reclamara la Presidencia tras la súbita e inesperada muerte de Pride un día después de su victoria. Él los llamó, les prometió riquezas y buena vida si satisfacían su vista, quería una lucha privada, exquisita, cautivadora…a muerte. Ellos no lo sabían al principio, lo descubrieron después, cuando cada lucha fue más brutal que la anterior, cuando comenzaron a morir y entonces quedo claro su objetivo.

Cuando el tiempo pase más y más todos lo habrán olvidado pero por hoy aun lo sabemos, aún tenemos el recordatorio de lo que eran ellos, al bajar la mirada del cielo puedo ver el coliseo frente a mí, inmenso, imponente como un rascacielos, es una réplica de un coliseo de un antiguo imperio llamado Roma donde, según la historia, luchaban a muerte _esclavos_ a los que se llamaba _Gladiadores. _Los Luchadores eran los Gladiadores de nuestro tiempo, pero eran libres, soberbios y peligrosos, y Cold vio eso, vio lo que otros presidentes nunca vieron: su ruina. Llamarlos por un espectáculo fue solo un cebo, pero por algo ese hombre es extraño y atemorizante, destruye lo que más le fascina.

A él le fascinó aquella chica, la muchacha de cabello oscuro y analíticos ojos azules. Panem la conoce como Dianthe Lawler.

Recordarla es lo único que haremos todos aquellos que la conocimos, recordarla y pagar por haberla conocido, a ella y a los otros.

Kozma habla nuevamente y me devuelve al mundo real.

—Siguen vivos, deben agradecer eso —hace un gesto de indiferencia mientras se inclina sobre el balcón. El bullicio es tenue, la ciudad apenas despierta, las calles están apagadas, los edificios muertos —. Larissa es la prueba de nuestra generosidad.

Suelto una risa, me echo hacia atrás el pelo y repliego los labios con desdén.

— ¿Esa putita bella y malcriada? No me hagas reír.

Él ríe entre dientes, burlón.

—La putita bella y malcriada se comporta bien, lo demás no importa.

Me cruzo de brazos incapaz de contradecir eso y el silencio nos acompaña un momento antes de que vuelva a hablar.

—He escuchado que visitaste ayer el Distrito 12.

—Escuchas muchas cosas para estar encerrada aquí —objeta frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy una mujer, consigo lo que quiero —digo sin molestarme en ocultar la satisfacción en mi voz. Además por supuesto soy periodista pero no me molesto en añadir lo obvio.

—Y dices que Larissa Lekker es una puta.

—Lo es, yo no tengo un amante por cada día de la semana, y parece que ella quiere batir el record de la mejor prostituta de Panem antes de que termine el mes.

—Deja que abra las piernas a quien mejor le pague —dice hastiado —. Si, fui ayer al Distrito 12, el Presidente quería ver a Hallie.

Ver a Hallie, resoplo, burlarse de ella y de Dianthe más bien. Esa mujer es la única sobreviviente del Círculo Líder de la Rebelión, y que una pescadora sea la única viva resulta patético.

— ¿Cómo fue?

Kozma entrecierra los ojos al contestar.

—Interesante.

Por la forma en la que mira al frente sé que fue más que interesante.

— ¿Qué tienes que contar?

—Está media loca, media cuerda…en realidad no estoy seguro de cuál es su estado mental, no interesa igual. Quien llamó mi atención fue el chico que está con ella.

Arqueo una ceja mientras el interés me carcome.

— ¿Chico?

—Un minero del 12, es joven, un año menor que ella y tiene un hijo de tres años. La cuida.

Va-ya.

—Es un rebelde —afirmo.

Sacude la cabeza y hay sospecha en sus ojos.

—No, eso es lo curioso. Lo rastree e investigué lo más que pude, no dejé un solo detalle de su vida desde que comenzó la guerra hasta que finalizó. No tiene conexión alguna, ni la más diminuta, con los Luchadores, ni siquiera conoció a Dianthe o…—hay vacilación en su voz — Azhé.

Sigue teniendo la misma reacción cuando la menciona, tensa los hombros y endurece los ojos. Sin duda alguna esa luchadora le complicó la vida a montones, y tuvo la muerte más piadosa: ahorcada junto a Odell en aquel árbol al anochecer.

Sin embargo olvido eso y me concentro en lo que importa, Kozma tiene razón, es curioso y lo expongo:

— ¿Por qué alguien _limpio_ querría poner semejante diana sobre su cabeza?

—Exacto —dice satisfecho de que entendiera el punto —. Es probablemente uno de los pocos que puede decir que no tiene nada que ver con la guerra ¿Por qué cuidarla? ¿Qué tiene de especial Hallie aparte de su belleza destrozada?

Me encojo de hombros, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo piensan los mineros, pero lo único que puedo deducir es que es o muy estúpido o muy ingenuo.

Kozma parece ver la conclusión en mis ojos porque resopla frustrado.

—El Presidente cree que es el amor.

— ¿Amor? —me burlo.

—La quiere, lo sé, lo vimos. Él la ama y ella le corresponde.

Intento no dejar que se note mi escepticismo.

—Pero —sigue — incluso aunque sea el amor lo que le mueve ¿Cómo puede ser eso lo que le hizo ofrecerse a cuidarla? Puede ser amor ahora lo que le hace protegerla, pero cuando Hallie fue desterrada y azotada públicamente… ¿Por qué se ofreció voluntario? No pudo amarla en ese instante…no en esas circunstancias al menos…

Mientras más murmura más noto algo inquietante.

—Di de una vez lo que estás pensando —digo lentamente.

Él me mira a los ojos.

—Creo que hay algo que no sabemos, algo que desconocemos que ocurrió entre ambos.

—Pero si fuese así solo pudo haber sido durante la guerra…—mi voz desaparece. Entiendo. Así que es a eso a dónde quiere llegar —…y si fue durante la guerra y si la conocía entonces conocía a los Luchadores, es un rebelde realmente.

—No —él niega —. No lo es, conocí a los _Luchadores_, estuve con ellos un tiempo mientras Odell intentaba que le diera mi apoyo. No es uno de ellos, ni siquiera alguien que estuvo cerca de Dianthe o los suyos…

Me fastidio.

— ¿Entonces qué? Si no es eso ¿Qué, maldita sea, puede ser tan llamativo en el chico ese?

—No lo sé —la voz de Kozma es un susurro bajo y fatídico, casi el preludio de una cacería —. No sé qué relación tuvo con Hallie Lekker antes de la guerra, no sé dónde la conoció ni cómo pero lo sabré…lo averiguaré aunque tenga que _torturar _a todos los que lo conocen.

_Eso_ sí da miedo. Le observo de reojo con cautela, tiene la misma mirada que tuvo cuando hizo colgar a su hermano sin titubearlo. Odell lo había ganado por supuesto, mató a los tres hombres más poderosos después del presidente pero que fuese el mismo Kozma quien lo entregara fue lo perturbador de la historia. Azhé perdió la cabeza y le siguió a la muerte.

_Azhé_…mis recuerdos me traicionan nuevamente. Azhé, la protegida de Dianthe, su mejor amiga y la razón de su caída.

Azhé, la chica de piel olivácea y ojos grises, la de certera puntería. El arco y las flechas le hicieran temida, tanto como lo fueron Dianthe y Aileen en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

_Aileen_…el nombre despierta más recuerdos.

Aileen…la _Luchadora _del 13, aquella que no conocía el significado de la _piedad. _Dianthe era a quien todos obedecían, pero Aileen era a quien _todos _temían. Ella inició la revuelta, ella llenó de rabia, resentimiento e ira asesina a Dianthe, ella manipuló a los Luchadores y los hizo levantarse contra el Capitolio…tuvieran motivos o no, fue ella quien comenzó todo.

Así se dieron los _Días Oscuros_, así comenzó la guerra que nadie detuvo, con esas dos mujeres que fueron la amalgama perfecta de nuestra ruina.

Me quedo pensando tan absortamente en eso que olvido el instinto asesino de Kozma, estoy acostumbrada de todas formas, ahora que ha llegado tan alto está bañado de sangre inocente y pecadora, no existe diferencias cuando quieres poder, yo lo sé. Quiero recuperar mi vida, quiero alejarme de la fina estampa de traidora que han grabado en mí, quiero mi fortuna, quiero mi libertad y no me interesa sobre quien debo pasar.

Los niños de los distritos _no me importan_, no puedo hacer nada por ellos de cualquier forma.

Ni siquiera pienso dos veces en Aczudil, aunque cuando fue una niña de sonrisas risueñas y cabello rojo fuego la atesoraba más que mi dinero. Hija de Zarek Leavid, amigo y genio tecnológico de Osilis Cold que se rebeló, no parecía de acuerdo en que los niños pagaran aunque los primeros tributos no eran exactamente inocentes, todos estaban relacionados con los Luchadores. Zarek está muerto claro, Aczudil intentó seguir sus pasos sin éxito pero el Presidente Cold no va a matarla, la quiere, de una forma retorcida pero la quiere, sino no hubiese mandado a matar y torturar a quienes la mutilaron poniendo sobre sus hombros el estigma de una esclava sin voz ni nombre. Estará bien, lo sé.

Solo deseo desesperadamente _salir_ de este lugar, siento que perderé más que la razón, que perderé mi identidad y eso es _más _importante que mi vida.

¿Quién soy?

Soy Vaionali Domiart, tengo 26 años, soy rica, soy famosa, tengo dinero y mi vida fue la de una princesa. Cerré mis ojos mucho tiempo, años, décadas, estuve feliz con lo que tenía, con mi vida perfecta. No quiero oírlos más, no quiero tener que ver a esos niños mirarme a los ojos con desprecio y resentimiento, con deseos de matar, con esos ojos tan duros aparentemente, tan frágiles en realidad, llenos de miedo, desesperación, llenos de lágrimas aterradas. Esos niños que llegan con la barbilla en alto, con los puños preparados y que se rompen fácilmente cuando se ven vestidos elegantemente en la carnicería nacional, que se resquebrajan, lloran y suplican sin hablar.

Quiero mi libertad, _como_ _sea._

Luego me iré y olvidaré todo, olvidaré estos malditos y condenados juegos, olvidaré a esos niños muertos, olvidaré lo que hicieron, lo que hacen, esos malditos y estúpidos actos de libertad.

Olvidaré que vi a Kentel Lawler chillar ante todo el país que su hermana peleó por la libertad.

Olvidaré a Larissa Lekker llorar completamente anonada, incrédula, aturdida mientras veía la sangre bañar sus manos y a sus amigos a su lado sin vida.

Olvidaré a Nali Benavent, a esa asesina que cayó rendida al final, gritando enloquecida mientras comprendía que la bestia del laberinto que tanto buscaba era ella misma.

Olvidaré a Lenner Stelios mientras atacaba y defendía, mientras nos gritaba sin palabras lo que éramos capaces de hacer, lo destructivos, lo dañinos y crueles que podíamos llegar a ser.

Olvidaré a Lia Antzas mientras siseaba lo cobardes, repugnantes y repulsivos que éramos: las bestias sedientas de sangre que no pararían hasta destruir toda la humanidad.

_Olvidaré_ todo, lo _haré_.

Sé que lo que haré. Debo hacerlo.

Y borraré de mi mente el final horroroso de los rebeldes que murieron bajo la mano de Cold.

Olvidaré a Demetrius y Dianthe, olvidaré lo mucho que se amaron, lo mucho que lucharon y la forma en la que se mataron el uno al otro frente a todos nosotros.

Olvidaré a Azhé, que cayó llorando al ver el cadáver de Odell, olvidaré que él le chilló en la muerte seguirle al anochecer.

Olvidaré a Alessia, que no había cumplido ni lo dieciséis cuando Cold la redujo a carne destrozada frente a los impotentes ojos de su padres.

Olvidaré a Dylan, que fue traicionado por sus propios ciudadanos, acuchillado por la espalda hasta la muerte.

Olvidaré a Izaro y Achanty, que fueron quemados vivos por su propio distrito.

Siento que se resquebraja algo dentro de mí, el muro que tan insolentemente puse por delante de mi corazón. Aquello que comenzó desde que vi a Alessia ser destrozada en televisión, algo que quizá siguió luchando por abrirse pasó a través de mí con cada acto que vi y que me terminó de romper con los tributos de los juegos de Nali, cuando vi a los veinticuatro presentarse voluntarios. Cuando vi a Nali caminar hacia el estrado, cuando se convirtió en la primera voluntaria a los que todos siguieron sin dudarlo. Cuando ese mero acto teñido de venganza y locura, se convirtió en la bandera que todos ondearon, y fue como dar un golpe, como un alarido desgarrador o el sonido de un disparo al terminar una vida, lo pude sentir siendo una espectadora, eso cambió nuestra historia. Nos cambió a todos. Los cambió a ellos, nos cambió a nosotros, a mí, la traidora, a ellos, los avox.

Siento que lloro, las lágrimas caen en mi rostro, y siento rabia, ira y aturdimiento.

¿Cómo he permitido que llegue a esto?

No quiero pensar en ellos, no puedo permitirse hacerlo, no debo.

Ellos son culpables, ellos deben ser castigados, ellos se lo merecen.

Yo quiero mi libertad.

Quiero irme y olvidarme de todo, quiero irme y ser nuevamente Vaionali Doimart.

Quiero irme y no jugar.

Cold no se merece mi lealtad, no hice nada y aquí estoy y la compasión me matara si no me voy antes de que lo vea en mis ojos.

Destruirá cada gramo de debilidad, destruirá a cada persona que piense o haga algo incorrecto.

Nos destruirá a todos lentamente y sin piedad. Lo hará, no dudará.

Somos solos sus juguetes, somos el ratón a quien debe cazar.

Tengo una vida que recuperar, la tengo y debo luchar, debo olvidarme de todo, absolutamente todo.

No quiero que me cambien ¡No lo harán!

Kozma nota mis lágrimas, se olvida de sus planes y me sostiene de los hombros y aprieta sus manos. Él sabe lo que pienso y lo único que me ha dicho al respecto es que olvide eso _"Cierra los ojos, tapa tus oídos, no pienses, no mires, no opines, solo vive"_

—Estarás bien —me promete —. Estarás bien, serás libre, olvidarás esto, Vaionali. Lo juro, te lo juro. La guerra, la rebelión, los _Luchadores_, los Tributos, las Vencedoras…olvidarás todo. Todo.

Lo haré, morirán más personas pero si no lo sé estaré bien, segura, feliz, incapaz de sentir esa desesperación, ese desprecio por lo débiles y despreciables que somos.

Kozma mató a su hermano y a la mujer que amaba, él está bien, él está feliz, yo también lo seré.

— ¿Cuál es la trampa? —mi pregunta se repite y esta vez él responde.

—Te casarás —no suena feliz, solo serio —. Estos serán tus últimos juegos, ya es hora de cambiar de personal de cualquier forma. Solos los mentores, tú y Nefertiti seguirán vivos, el resto morirá porque ese debió ser su destino desde que se relacionaron con los _Luchadores_. El Presidente quería alargar su sufrimiento obligándolos a servir a los tributos pero es peligroso, solo incita más rebelión. Solo haz bien tu trabajo en estos juegos y todo _estará _bien.

Solo una última vez, solo una más.

Asiento, parpadeo y las lágrimas se van, puedo hacerlo.

Kozma me sonríe levemente, una sonrisa corta y seca y por primera vez lo pregunto.

— ¿Cómo? —él me mira con confusión — ¿Cómo puedes olvidar lo que pasó con Odell y Azhé? Los querías, sé que los querías a ambos. Cuando miro a esos fastidiosos niños y todo lo que me han hecho siento que los odio tanto, siento que quiero que mueran y luego…luego me destruye tanto…tú los querías, tú los mataste…¿Realmente los odiaste tanto que eres feliz ahora?

Solo esa una fracción de segundo, tanto que creo que mi debilidad me hace confundirme, pero veo dolor y tortura en sus ojos, luego hay calma y rencor.

—Los quería, los maté y no me arrepiento de ello. ¿No lo has oído, Vaionali? El odio es solo otra forma de amar. Por eso estoy donde estoy, por eso seguiré a Osilis Cold, porque los amé y odié tanto que algo debo hacer por su legado ¿no?

No estoy segura de lo que me quiere decir pero no importa, él me empuja al cuarto nuevamente a vestirme para irme de aquí, para conocer a mi futuro esposo. Casarme no me molesta, no me emociona, no causa nada en mí, casarme no es amar ni morir, casarme me permitirá vivir y si puedo soportar al esposo que me han impuesto puedo soportar cualquier cosa.

Sé que será un hombre de Cold, así me vigilará mientras me devuelve mi vida y mi libertad.

Sin embargo me equivoco, la persona que se para frente a mí con una sonrisa leve y torcida, casi calculadora, casi burlona, me es conocida y no es un hombre de Cold.

August Flickerman.

La sorpresa casi me hace caer pero él se adelanta y me sostiene, su mano es grande, fría y envía una sensación extraña a mi cuerpo.

No sé a qué juega Osilis Cold, no sé qué planea para mí, por eso no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Esto es un premio o un castigo? ¿Quiere enloquecerme o ponerme de su parte?

Siento miedo, siento emoción.

August acaricia mi mano, aprieto sus dedos, Kozma nos observa sin rastro de emoción y siento y sé que el Presidente también desde algún lado.

Si lo tengo a él no importa nada más, puedo olvidarme de todo, de absolutamente todo si él está a mi lado, _si _puedo hacerlo.

Unas palabras vuelven a mí en ese momento inesperado. Un susurro traicionero que me hace observar al hombre frente a mí con tortura y dolor, que hace mi ceño fruncir y mi miedo y rabia aumentar.

_Quizá los recuerden a todos, quizá lo sepan realmente, quizá no…_

_Lo único que sé es lo que he visto y vivido en carne propia. La traición, el rencor, la naturaleza humana y sé que Cold tiene razón en algo: somos bestias, somos escoria._

_Todos lo somos._

Claro que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Okkkkk…he estado escribiendo a intervalos en estos últimos días y recién ahorita, casi 4 a.m. puedo terminar por fin! Por eso digo que la madrugada me inspira más :3<strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, contestaré los últimos más tarde, no pude antes porque necesitaba sí o sí terminar este capítulo para por fin sentirme bien (¿?)**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo con el que comencé el SYOT. Veré que dicen de esto, si entendieron algo o salieron más confundidos.**

**Me faltan siete formularios, así que espero que los que aún no me mandan puedan hacerlo en el transcurso de la semana, con el siguiente capítulo empiezo las cosechas y necesito la confirmación de su participación o de si ha ocurrido algún problema y no pueden participar. Debo armar el blog también, así que si tienen algún contratiempo solo avísenme, sabré entender.**

**Ahora con el capítulo:**

**¿Qué opinan de Kozma y su odio? **

**¿Y de ****Vaionali y su contradicción de compasión y odio por los tributos?**

**¿Qué opinan de las revelaciones de los rebeldes Luchadores y las vencedoras? ¿Cómo ven a Nali y a Larissa a través de este capítulo? **

**Y por último, la aparición breve del invicto Adrien Everdeen causó algo de curiosidad… ¿Qué piensan sobre las sospechas de Kozma? ¿Conoció o no Adrien a Hallie durante la guerra?**

**Una vez más quiero a agradecer a Elenear28 y a todas y todos aquellos que me están ayudando a levantar este SYOT, su ayuda ha sido maravillosa. **

**Besos, Bella.**

**PD: Quizá tenga errores o dedazos….estoy media dormida pero orgullosa de haberlo terminado, lo subo porque no puedo contener la emoción (¿?) pero prometo que le daré una nueva revisada más tarde al capítulo. **


	3. Pecados en la sangre

_**Disclaimer:**__Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Destrucción<strong>

**-1-**

**Pecados en la Sangre**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Aspen Greystone, 18 años-Distrito 1**

Las pesadillas vuelven a mí en cuanto logro conciliar el sueño. Primero son mis padres gritándome que corriera, sigue mi hermana llamándome a gritos mientras la fuerzan, después es Aqua otorgándome una suave sonrisa mientras se desvanece en la nada, y por último es todo el distrito ardiendo en llamas.

Me levantan los gritos, los míos y los de mi hermana, mientras la última imagen de la pesadilla que atormenta mi sueño es la de Aileen Dalaras observando las filas de estacas que se clavan en el suelo, y en la cima de éstas sus compañeros muertos.

No me paro a analizar el sueño, solo corro en cuanto abandono el sofá, el estremecimiento que me recorre solo es una prueba más de que la guerra nunca me dejará atrás, viviré recordando mis errores una y otra vez, pagando también como pagaron los _Luchadores_. Sin embargo no debo preocuparme por mí sino por quienes lo merecen realmente: Gemm, Tavy.

Dormirme fue una estupidez, los ataques de Gemm son peores cuando la cosecha se acerca y en unas horas habrá cosecha nueva.

Llego a la habitación en segundos pero el tiempo perdido ha sido suficiente para que Gemm tenga los brazos y el rostro lleno de finos rasguños y sangre. Tiembla y chilla mientras sacude la cabeza y agita los brazos con desesperación e histeria, una vez más su mente ha ido _ese_ día. El solo verla así me destruye de nuevo, quiero ir, abrazarla y decirle que todo está bien, decirle que la cuidaré, que no dejaré que nadie la lastime pero sé que no me quiere cerca, me rechazará, chillará y enloquecerá más. Y lo que es peor: Tavy se asustará y llorará.

No quiero que lo único que quede grabado en la mente de Tavy sea a Gemm autolesionándose, en algún momento cuando crezca sabrá la verdad y quiero que sea capaz de sentir por Gemm algo más que miedo y rechazo. Quiero que se amen como las amo yo a ellas, son lo único que me queda ahora.

Siento la tensión manando de mi cuerpo mientras doy un paso lento y Gemm posa sus ojos verdes (mis ojos, los ojos de nuestra madre) en mí, grandes y llorosos, con ese aire de eterna sorpresa y la histeria que ahora la maneja. Suele ser muy dulce, casi inofensiva, tranquila y perdida en su mente, pero cuando recuerda…cuando recuerda es casi un animal salvaje que aruña, muerde y golpea.

—Gemm —llamó con suavidad intentando que mi voz suene firme aunque lo único que quiero es gritar de rabia e impotencia.

Gemm es la mayor pero en las circunstancias que la vida nos puso lo soy yo, ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido con retraso mental, no tiene la culpa de que mis padres y yo apoyáramos la rebelión fracasada que nos trajo miseria y dolor. Aprieto los puños con fuerza al recordar, la piel sobre mis nudillos se torna pálida. Siento el latido de la sangre en mis oídos, mi voz ha activado más locura en sus ojos, parece preparada para saltar sobre mí y sobre quien sea. Es justo en ese momento que unos leves pasitos suenan y cuando volteo hacia atrás miro a Tavy entrar equilibrándose cuidadosamente sobre sus pies, está llorosa.

—_Papá_ —llama con su vocecita dulce y baja.

La primera vez que lo dijo sentí que el tiempo había retrocedido, que volvía a ser un crío de once años cuya máxima preocupación era hacer los deberes de la escuela, en aquellos días donde mamá cocinaba, papá trabajaba y Gemm sonreía risueña. Era tan feliz, lo era tanto…tanto… que cada vez que recuerdo duele hasta tal punto que siento que mi respiración se detiene. Pensaba que nada podría volver a hacerme feliz de nuevo hasta que Tavy dijo su primera palabra.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso pero sigo conmoviéndome tanto que me desarma.

—Papi —lo intenta de nuevo cuando no respondo. Recula un segundo al ver a Gemm en la cama temblando y mirándola con rabia, pero después me alza los bracitos delgados. La acojo al instante, su pequeño cuerpecito se adapta al mío perfectamente como lo hace desde la primera vez que la sostuve en mis brazos.

Le doy un beso en la frente y ella ríe y se queja mientras mi barba descuidada la raspa. Debí ocuparme de eso ayer pero estaba tan enfrascado en la preocupación de la cosecha que lo olvidé. Este es mi último año, la última oportunidad de ir a esos juegos macabros, si paso entonces no tendré que preocuparme de eso más.

Ver a Tavy me devuelve las fuerzas.

La dejo con suavidad de nuevo en el suelo y con leves empujoncitos la devuelvo a su cuarto después de prometerle cantarle de nuevo. Cuando estamos solos de nuevo Gemm me examina con desconfianza, su rostro pálido es amenazante, su cabello castaño luce descuidado, Ruber hace lo que puede pero con su edad es difícil ocuparse de una chica con retraso mental.

—Gemm —llamó dando otro paso. Ella se mueve, me gruñe y retrocede como puede. Suspiro —. Estás en casa, Gemm…estás a salvo aquí.

No me cree. Quiere que me aleje, lo veo en sus ojos.

—Gemm… ¿Recuerdas a mamá y papá? —digo con tranquilidad dando otro paso mientras sus ojos tropiezan con los míos, los recuerda —. ¿Te acuerdas de la tarta de chocolate que mamá hacía? ¿Recuerdas de los cuentos que papá nos contaba antes de dormir? Aún recuerdo, lo recuerdo bien —siento que los recuerdos me asfixian pero debo hacerlo por Gemm, es lo único que calma a la bestia que lleva dentro —. Mamá solía hacerlos cada fin de mes, y papá traía dulces ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te gustaba abrir los envoltorios? Eran bonitos, de muchos colores: azul, rojo, celeste, lila…

—…el arcoíris —finalmente habla, su voz es baja como la de Tavy pero llana, áspera y vacía—. Como el arcoíris…

—Sí, como el arcoíris, papá siempre nos contaba cosas bonitas, solían gustarte tanto.

—Gustarme…me gustaban —murmura y cierra los ojos, veo lágrimas entre sus espesas pestañas. Comienza a calmarse — Papá…mamá…Aspen…mamá…papá…Aspen…mamá…papá —llama y de nuevo vuelve a ser la dulce y dócil niña que es. Aun así no debo acercarme.

—Mamá, papá…mamá….papá —suplica.

—Duerme —murmuro sin moverme —. Cierra los ojos y estarán contigo, volverás a ese tiempo donde mamá hacía tortas y papá nos contaba cuentos.

Duerme. Envidio su facilidad para dormir, Tavy es igual a ella, en unos segundos puede sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, lo que las diferencia es que Gemm despierta tan bruscamente como entra en ellos. Tavy puede dormir todo lo que quiera, nada la perturba y mientras dependa de mí nada la perturbará nunca.

Intentar dormir aunque sea un poco me desalienta, falta poco para que amanezca y Tavy aun quiere su canción. Voy a ella, está esperando despierta y soñolienta en la cama y sonríe en cuanto me ve. La arropo mientras canto, sé que lo hago fatal pero a ella le gusta y eso es suficiente para mí, canto una canción que no sé de donde salió, unas estrofas perdidas que quedaron en mi memoria junto con lo peor de la guerra, y Tavy se duerme.

Cuando salgo del cuarto voy hacia el baño y me pongo frente al espejo, las ojeras son más notorias que nunca ¿Hace cuánto que no tengo un buen sueño? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Años? Nunca encontraré la respuesta.

Me arreglo la barba, siempre lo hago, a Tavy no le gusta mucho que no lo haga y la complazco en todo lo que este a mi alcance. La paternidad sin duda es lo más raro que se puede experimentar a mi edad pero es también lo mejor que puede existir, la guerra me quitó todo: a mis padres, a mi novia, el amor de mi hermana e incluso mi antiguo yo, pero me ha dado a una hija a la que amo más de lo que pensé podría amar a alguien.

Cuando amanece el desayuno está listo, llevo un poco a Ruber como está estipulado en nuestro trato: yo le doy comida, ella cuida a mi hermana y a mi hija cuando trabajo. No voy a la escuela, con las consecuencias de la guerra lo que menos le importa al Capitolio es nuestra educación, la prioridad es seguir en el trabajo y la reconstrucción.

Solo camino unos pasos, Ruber vive al lado pero me tomo unos minutos en observar el exterior. El cielo es gris y pálido, las calles siguen llenas de polvo, cenizas y bloques destruidos de casas y edificios. La reconstrucción es lenta, lo primero es el trabajo.

Toco la puerta solo una vez.

Ruber me abre al instante, se ve hambrienta justo como Tavy que duerme con el estómago semivacío a pesar de que le doy mis raciones la mayor parte del tiempo. Llora a menudo por eso, por eso fue comencé a cantar, le distrae del hambre.

Ruber me da una triste sonrisa desdentada mientras paso a su casa y dejo el desayuno sobre su mesita desgastada: un poco del cereal de las teselas que pido y algo de té hecho con hojas de pino que Rouge me dio ayer de contrabando al despedirnos del trabajo.

—Gracias, mi niño —me dice con voz gangosa debido a todo lo que hemos sufrido por la guerra. Recuerdo las bombas que estallaban, el aire de cenizas y los gritos. Todos los gritos…

Parpadeo y sonrío tristemente, debo sonreír siempre, no existe más que hacer.

—No es nada, Ruber. Tienes que estar fuerte, hoy hay cosecha.

Ella asiente.

—Gemm —es lo único que dice. La primera vez que hubo cosecha Gemm se puso muy violenta, no soportaba estar entre tantas personas, afortunadamente era su último año elegible.

—Gemm —afirmo — Y Tavy.

— ¿Cómo está la nena? —pregunta mientras se echa el cereal a la boca y sorbe un poco del insípido líquido que he preparado.

—Hambrienta —digo en voz baja, noto que la voz me sale amarga. No soporto ver sus mejillas hundidas ni sus ojos llorosos.

Ella me da unas palmaditas en el brazo a través de la degastada mesa, mitad consuelo, mitad resignación.

—Es tu última cosecha, todo saldrá bien, mi niño —me consuela —. Después de hoy pasas a ser legalmente adulto, aumentarán tu sueldo.

Es cierto, una vez que pase la cosecha tendré un sueldo mejor aunque ya no podré acceder a las teselas.

—Si paso —no sé porque lo digo, es un miedo que me ha estado carcomiendo desde los últimos meses, exactamente desde la gira de la victoria.

La sonrisa de Ruber se desvanece.

—Sigues pensando en eso—me dice lentamente.

Quiero negarlo pero no puedo, Ruber sabe lo que pasa por mi mente, ella conoce todos mis secretos: sabe la verdad sobre Tavy, sabe lo que pasó con Gemm, sabe que Aqua no murió dando a luz sino asesinada por el Capitolio, sabe que mis padres fueron rebeldes. No quiero pensar en eso pero a veces es imposible no hacerlo, no recordar todo y sentir terror.

Ruber me mira solo un segundo y suspira con tristeza.

— Ve y duerme un poco, la cosecha será pronto, somos el primer distrito después de todo.

Asiento aunque ambos sabemos que no obedeceré.

Horas después Ruber está en casa ayudando a Gemm a cambiarse el vestido mientras yo limpio todo y canto en voz bien bajita, Tavy me persigue por toda la casa aplaudiendo y soltando suaves risitas de bebé, dando saltitos de pura alegría. No tiene hambre, le he dado toda mi ración así que no llora, aun.

Cuando Gemm está cambiada y tranquila lejos de mí puedo dejar a Tavy con Ruber y cambiarme.

Me miro al espejo una última vez mientras arreglo el cuello de la camisa azul y me digo que estoy listo.

Tavy salta a mis brazos automáticamente en cuanto regreso a la sala.

Ruber está tomada de la mano de Gemm mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Estás listo, mi niño?

—Sí —Tavy me da un beso en la mejilla y me revuelve el cabello riendo. Le sonrío.

— ¿Y tú estás lista, campeona?

Ríe.

— ¡Sí! —repite mis palabras y aplaude eufórica. Aún no sabe a dónde vamos.

No somos los primeros que nos dirigimos a la plaza, la mayoría ya ha salido de sus casas y se dirigen en funesto silencio al punto de encuentro. Es una procesión larga y sombría, la misma que precedió al horror de los fusilamientos durante el año neutro.

—Ve con Ruber, Tavy —le digo dejándola en el piso —. Papá tiene que hacer algunas cosas.

Tavy pone mala cara, sus ojitos azules molestos.

—Solo será un momento —me rio de su puchero y le revuelvo el pelo atado a una elegante cinta, lo único nuevo que tiene encima —. Te cantaré como premio si te portas bien ¿Sí?

Eso la anima, asiente y va con Ruber sin rechistar. Gemm sigue a un lado, ausente, noto como siempre las miraditas que consigue, es guapa, demasiado para su propio bien.

—Nos veremos después —le digo a Ruber.

Ella asiente aunque puedo notar la inquietud en sus ojos. Estoy a punto de irme cuando me sostiene del brazo con fuerza, le miro sin entender.

—Tienes que volver, Aspen —pocas veces me llama por mi nombre —. Tienes que hacerlo ¿Sí?

Su repentino temor me conmueve y atemoriza en igual partes, si ella que a pesar de su aparente fragilidad ha sido como pilar para mí se derrumba ¿Entonces qué hay de mí?

Miro a Gemm, con sus ojos verdes perdidos y su cabello claro; miro a Tavy con su sonrisa risueña, sus ojos azules y su rostro delgado, y por un desesperado segundo siento que el suelo bajo mis pies se derrumba y caigo en la infinidad de la nada, no puedo sentir, no puedo ver, respirar ni oír. Estoy perdido, estoy muerto y ellas mueren también.

Me sobresalto, siento de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho y me suelto de Ruber. No miro atrás cuando voy a formar la fila.

Zircon se pone a mi lado mientras los arreglos terminan. Me da un saludo cansado y bosteza soñoliento. En el lado de las mujeres Rouge está en su sitio, en la parte de los dieciséis años, inquieta y seria. Si puedo llamar amigos a alguien ellos están en la parte alta de la lista, nunca me han preguntado nada, me han aceptado sin pasado ni nada, en las minas representan la única tranquilidad que respiro día a día mientras trabajo sin parar. Zircon con su risa rápida y sus ademanes graciosos, y Rouge con su porte maduro y tranquilo han devuelto un poco de equilibrio en mi vida con los ataques de Gemm y el llanto desconsolado de Tavy.

Cuando comienza la ceremonia en lo único que puedo pensar es en mi hermana y mi hija, ambas que están fuera del círculo de los chicos elegibles, ellas que miran sin entender lo que pasa aquí. El alcalde habla, Sharity Gubbop se revisa el maquillaje superfluo en un pequeño espejo ovalado, y la rabia que siento al verla solo se compara al miedo que me paraliza y me calla.

Sé perfectamente lo caro que se paga los pensamientos rebeldes.

Lo sé tan bien como sé que no podré olvidar lo que vi en el Distrito 13 antes de que volara por los cielos. Mis ojos nunca olvidarán las filas de palos anclados al suelo árido, rodeados de escombros, sangre y cuerpos, no olvidarán a Aileen Dalaras que había caído arrodillada con la mirada en lo alto, con los ojos llenos del impacto y la agonía de ver morir a quienes querías. No olvidaré a esa mujer de cabello rojo revuelto, ni el horror en su rostro mientras veía a todos los suyos empalados y muertos. El último regalo del Presidente Cold antes de hacer que el Distrito 13 fuese un recuerdo. No olvidaré, no lo olvidará nadie en realidad, el Presidente se encargó de eso cuando lo transmitió a todo Panem para que supiéramos lo que nos iba a pasar.

Un golpe en las costillas me devuelve a la realidad, Zircon me hace una mueca.

Asiento tenso pero no presto atención al momento en que Charity Gubbop finalmente camina a su puesto. Sé que lee el nombre de una chica y lo único que entra a mi mente mientras recuerdo la opresión que sentí ante las palabras de Ruber es que se trata de una muy extraña: alta y llamativa y por llamativa me refiero al conjunto de colores chillones de su ropa y pelo.

Mi mente sigue dando tumbos entre los recuerdos de la guerra, las palabras de Ruber y la sonrisa de Tavy cuando pronuncian mi nombre.

— ¡Aspen Greystone!

Zircon pierde el color de la cara y oigo el "¡No!" sin aliento de Rouge y Ruber.

Me quedo estático, todo queda en la nada, todo comienza de nuevo: Mis padres me llaman, Gemm grita mi nombre, Tavy llora con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones y Ruber me sonríe al depositar a la bebita en mis brazos. Gemm ríe mientras abre los envoltorios de distintos colores, mamá pone una tarta de chocolate frente a nosotros, papá cuenta historias y yo rio mientras mi pequeño mundo perfecto se destroza.

—Aspen, Aspen —Zircon me llama asustado y alarmado.

Me cuesta aceptarlo, la fantasía se desvanece y me deja vacío en mi sitio de nuevo. Cuando parpadeo el aire gélido me da en la cara y las miradas de todos son suficientes para aceptar lo inaceptable.

Charity Gubbop me llama de nuevo y hay urgencia e irritación en su voz.

Tavy comienza a llorar cuando me muevo, un paso que precede al otro, primero lento, después rápido y por último fuerte.

No quiero mirar atrás, no puedo mirar atrás, subo y los chillidos de Tavy son imposibles de ignorar.

Charity Gubbop ríe tontamente mientras nos proclama.

— ¡Los tributos del Distrito 1: Ivy Phoenix y Aspen Greystone! ¡Aplaudan!

Aplauden.

Miro al frente, miro a Gemm y Tavy, y comprendo: si muero ellas mueren conmigo, y Ruber también. Cuidar de ellas es mi deber.

Debo volver, tengo que volver.

Gemm abandona el mundo irreal y desde la distancia que nos separa, metros y cientos de personas, ella me mira y por primera vez en años creo que ver a mi dulce hermana de nuevo.

No hay más que pensar, puedo hacerlo, soy fuerte, tengo una oportunidad.

Tengo que volver.

Volveré.

.

**Blaise Merril, 18 años-Distrito 4.**

Cuando caigo a la arena las burlas no se hacen esperar. Rechino los dientes con rabia, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la violencia, estoy seguro que podría cerrarles la boca a golpes, podría darles una lección que no olvidarían jamás. Entierro los dedos en la arena húmeda y me doy vuelta sin levantarme, decidiendo si todo eso merece la pena.

¿Lo merece?

—Vamos, nene cobarde, levántate —me dicen con desdén —. Levántate y pelea como no hiciste durante la guerra.

Si, lo merece.

Doy un grito de rabia que es el precedente a los golpes que doy. Soy rápido, Whilliam y Thomas me enseñaron a serlo, ni siquiera lo ven venir, para ellos un manco es igual a un muñeco de trapo: débil, insuficiente, frágil. El crujir de sus huesos, la sangre que salpica mi mano me hace sonreír sombríamente, una sonrisa que sé expresa tanto resentimiento como dolor. Odio sentirme así, los odio, me odio, los odio a todos.

Desde atrás un golpe me hace doblarme en dos, grito y volteo mientras caigo, y aun así soy capaz de tirar a la arena a mi agresor. Mi risa solo los enloquece más, indignados, furiosos, puedo ver la rabia en sus ojos y sonrío con desprecio desde mi sitio. Sé lo que piensan ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de pelear solo con una mano? ¿Cómo puedo responder supliendo la falta de un miembro? Yo sé cómo: con odio.

El odio me mantuvo vivo estos años, el odio me mantiene a flote aun.

Gruñen cuando se lanzan sobre mí al mismo tiempo. Ruedo en la arena, como solía hacer cuando Marion me hacía cosquillas antes de la guerra, me escabullo como puedo y peleo. Todo se convierte en un vórtice de gruñidos, golpes y quejas, todo se vuelve de color rojo.

Todo me recuerda a la guerra.

Cuando se van permanezco tirado en la arena, cubierto de sangre, más suya que mía.

Miro hacia el cielo gris sin expresión.

Siento el dolor en las costillas, en el abdomen y en la piel que rodea la cicatriz de mi brazo perdido.

El dolor me hace sentir vivo.

Me recuerda que puedo ser más útil de lo que todos piensan, me recuerda a mi madre cuyo pasatiempo es golpear mis sentimientos, o lo que queda de ellos, con su desdén y desprecio.

La odio también. Ojalá estuviese muerta.

Ojalá hubiese muerto yo en la explosión que me quito mi dignidad y a Marion. Ver cada día como me mira con lástima es más de lo que puedo soportar, ya nada es igual, ella se ha ido al igual que todo lo que me importaba.

Ni siquiera me importa mi vida, la hubiese arriesgado apostando alto para ir a los juegos pasados pero Marion me suplicó, lloró, se arrodilló y me abrazó y no fui. No fui pero vi lo que pasó y debo contener el deseo irrefrenable que nace en mí cuando recuerdo, Marion puede decir lo que quiera, todos pueden hacerlo pero los vítores que obtuvo Nali Benavent con su victoria han quedado grabados en mi mente. Todos la quieren.

Pueden quererme a mí también me recuerdo, puedo forzarlos a aceptarme y a no mirarme con desprecio y asco. Ellos pueden cambiar mi vida si solo diera un paso adelante, me devolverían mi mano, mi salud y todo lo que perdí por la guerra.

Podría ser como Larissa Lekker y Nali Benavent, nuestras vencedoras llenas de fama y gloria.

Pero Marion…Marion me detiene.

—No puedes ¡Simplemente no puedes, Blaise! —me dijo llorando desconsoladamente — ¡¿No entiendes que no es más que nuestro castigo?! ¡No hay forma alguna de que esos juegos traigan algo bueno! ¡No te darán una nueva vida, te destruirán completamente!

No pueden hacerlo, destruirme es decir. Ya no. Ya estoy destruido. Estoy manco, solo y amargado, rechazado y repudiado ¿Qué puede quitarme los juegos? Ni siquiera Whilliam ha pagado por haber servido al ejército rebelde, está casado y con hijos, es respetado y querido, admirado incluso. Peleó y perdimos pero peleó ¿Qué hice yo? Me escondí mientras todos daban su vida, me escondí y recibí mi merecido, eso me repiten todos, eso me repite mi mente mientras pesco.

No pueden lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy. Es imposible.

Si hubiese muerto peleando, si hubiese quedado manco peleando…si hubiese peleado todo sería diferente.

Todo.

Pero no quisieron aceptarme, incluso antes de perder el brazo izquierdo ya era una paria para todos. Se excusaron sin disimular su desprecio, me echaron sin contemplación haciéndose los dignos. Al menos puedo sonreír en venganza cuando recuerdo que los mismos que me rechazaron fueron asesinados por el pueblo, esos soldados que se creían tanto al estar bajo el mandato directo de los _Luchadores_ que nos veían a todos como si fuésemos insectos. Tenían demasiada arrogancia y confianza pero de valor y lealtad nada, no tardaron en quitarnos su protección, y temerosos y aterrados de la venganza del Capitolio asesinaron a cuchilladas por la espalda a Dylan Rimaniese, el _Luchador_ de nuestro Distrito. Entregaron su cuerpo al Capitolio pidiendo piedad.

La piedad se gana y el pueblo los asesinó, de la misma manera en que el Distrito 2 asesinó a sus Luchadores: quemándolos vivos.

Recuerdo el oscuro placer que sentí al ver el espectáculo, se lo merecían.

Luego recuerdo las lágrimas de Marion mientras mirábamos los juegos y me siento furioso con ella y conmigo mismo.

Los Juegos no producen ira ni dolor en mí. Solo sentí euforia cuando los vi, euforia porque los primeros estaban llenos de los familiares de los Luchadores, y los segundos eran voluntarios y no se quedaron callados ni una sola vez, incluso jugando siguieron rebelándose. Yo no pude rebelarme, no me lo permitieron, y si no lo hicieron conmigo ellos tampoco merecían poder hacerlo, disfruté mucho verlos morir, agonizando, sufriendo como sufrí yo, lo que nos diferencia es que su agonía tuvo fin, la mía no.

— ¡Lo pesqué yo sola! —una voz infantil me hace recordar donde estoy. Me levanto con rapidez y retrocedo ocultándome entre las rocas. No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero que nadie me vea, estoy harto de todos, especialmente de los críos, son los peores, cuando me ven gritan y lloran y las miradas fulminantes de sus desquiciadas madres hacen que mi sangre hierva con rencor.

Las heridas me duelen pero lo que queda de mi orgullo puede más. Apoyo mi espalda en una roca, siento el borde irregular contra la fina tela de la camisa que llevo y me quedo en mi sitio esperando a que la cría se largue.

Pero otra voz se hace presente, una voz que reconozco, llena de fastidio, hastío y desdén.

— ¿Y eso debería importarme porque…? —no me importa la vida de los demás, tengo suficientes problemas con mi sola existencia para espiar las insípidas y menos injustas vidas de los que me rodean, pero sé quién es, sé quién ha hablado y aunque no me muevo casi puedo verla.

Es Larissa Lekker, la vencedora del 4, la primera vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre.

Probablemente también es la única persona a la que odian más que a mí, ese pensamiento me consuela a menudo. Tiene fama, dinero y belleza pero aquí es una repudiada, aunque al menos está completa y yendo a los hechos ¿Cuánto le puede importar realmente eso? El Capitolio tiene sus puertas abiertas para ella, no le debe dedicar ni un pensamiento al odio del distrito, como tampoco le dedicó ni un pensamiento a su hermana rebelde cuando afirmó ante todo el país que deseaba con todo su corazón que el sufrimiento de Hallie Lekker fuese largo y lento.

Siento ganas de reír ante eso, la cara de cada habitante del distrito fue inolvidable.

Tan orgullosos de Hallie Lekker, de Dylan Rimaniese…tan orgullosos del Luchador y de la pescadora y el final fue desastroso. Solo fue un escuadrón el que mató cobardemente a Dylan pero la culpa lo carga el distrito completo, se sienten tan contaminados y traidores como los son los del 2 que mataron a sus Luchadores y aun hoy están orgullosos del paso que dieron. Por otro lado que fuese precisamente Larissa quien le desease no la muerte sino el sufrimiento eterno a Hallie, su propia hermana, ha terminado de bajar del pedestal al Distrito 4.

Se lo merecen, sufran más, pienso.

Hay un solo un segundo silencio antes de que la cría responda.

— ¡Porque quiero ser una gran pescadora como tú, claro! —el entusiasmo no se ha ido de su voz. Ruedo los ojos desde mi sitio, los niños a veces son tan estúpidos, no captan las indirectas ni las directas.

Larissa Lekker responde algo en un siseo tan rápido que no capto, pero a juzgar por los hipidos de la niña ha sido muy feo. Vagamente recuerdo los rumores que la cotilla que tengo por madre trae a casa siempre, la de una niña pequeña siguiendo como rabo a Larissa Lekker, una tal Mags.

Después de unos minutos en que no oigo nada doy por hecho de que se han ido finalmente y yo también debo hacerlo. No me levanté temprano por puro gusto, esa mujer, a la que tengo el deber de llamar madre me sacó de la cama a cubazos de agua fría lo que me hizo gritarle si teníamos agua suficiente para desperdiciar en sus inútiles venganzas contra lo que supuestamente le hice. La mirada de súplica de Marion fue lo único que me hizo retirarme antes de terminar la batalla pero no soy de los que olvidan, la pelea sigue pendiente y ella tampoco va a olvidarlo.

Sin embargo cuando salgo del camino de las grandes rocas la distingo: está parada a unos buenos metros de mí, la pequeñaja se ha ido afortunadamente y no tengo que soportar sus berreos, pero ahí sigue ella: Larissa Lekker. Desde mi sitio la veo tal como es: la belleza de la que todos hablan está definida en sus rasgos suaves, delicados y seductores, quizá en algún tiempo incluso pudo afectarme a mí, pero ahora no. Sé que es hermosa, sé que es más que eso, tan hermosa como lo fue Hallie Lekker, cuya presencia tuvo la virtud de teñir de sangre los mares justo antes de la contaminación, pero no siento nada cuando la veo.

Mi madre dice a menudo que soy un error de la naturaleza, quizá esté en lo cierto.

El cabello broncíneo se agita con el viento y veo sus puños cerrados y sus ojos fijos a un lado. Sigo su mirada y sé lo que ve: entre las grandes rocas marinas en el centro hay un espacio de varios kilómetros, ahí estuvo el coliseo de los Luchadores, fue lo primero que el Capitolio redujo a pedazos cuando iniciaron los Días Oscuros, también fue lo primero de lo que se quitó todo rastro cuando comenzaron las reconstrucciones. Incluso con mi edad tengo dificultades para recordar cómo era la vida cuando existían los Luchadores, solo tienen pasar unos cuantos años más y nadie sabrá nada de ellos.

Hago una mueca y sacudo la cabeza cuando noto que me tambaleo, alzo el brazo sin mano por acto reflejo intentando sostenerme en algo, pero el mareo duro poco y noto casi al instante que mi desequilibrio solo ha sido imaginario de nuevo.

El movimiento que he hecho ha llamado su atención, gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia mí y veo su mirada reptil, fría y desdeñosa. Le devuelvo la mirada sin temblar de miedo como lo hacen gran parte de las personas, es una asesina, si ¿Y qué? Morir no me importa, ella tampoco.

Hace un gesto de desprecio, da vuelta con dignidad y se marcha rápido mientras las nubes avanzan sobre el cielo y me doy cuenta de algo. Un recuerdo pasa rápido en mi cabeza: una chica llorando de rodillas sobre la arena, un bebé llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! —Marion viene hacia mí agitando una mano, su cabello oscuro bailotea tras ella, su vestido se agita en suaves ondas y la sonrisa aliviada de su rostro hace que haga otra mueca y me ponga a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —espeto tanto pronto como se detiene frente a mí.

—La cosecha será en una hora, tardabas así que viene a ver si paseabas por aquí —me dice con la mirada gacha. Su voz suena dudosa y triste, la alegría y picardía de antes se han desvanecido junto a mi mano izquierda, mi equilibrio y parte de mi piel chamuscada durante la explosión.

—Sí, estaba paseando —respondo con brusquedad comenzando a andar a zancadas. Oigo como me sigue al instante aunque le cuesta, es diez años mayor que yo sin embargo en cuanto crecí lo suficiente le pasé tanto en altura como contextura —y cuando uno pasea lo que quiere es estar solo —espero que capte la indirecta.

— ¡Oh, Blaise! —Chilla finalmente mirándome y sin hacer caso a lo que he dicho— ¡Que te ha pasado! ¡Estás lleno de sangre y…!

—No es mía —le corto antes de que siga, no quiero oír más compasión — Al menos no toda —añado riéndome sin remordimiento.

—Blaise, por favor —suplica, casi puedo ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos ¿Cuándo se convirtió en eso? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser mi hermana mayor? Marion no solía llorar por nada, era fuerte, valiente y decidida, no por nada fue mi madre más que mi hermana. Al parecer lo único que hago con los que me rodean es transformarlos en personas tan enclenques y despreciables como yo. Ahí de ejemplo está nuestra madre querida, refugiada desde siempre en sus hijos tras el abandono de su rico esposo.

—Marion —mascullo apretando en un puño la única mano que me queda —. Cierra la boca.

Y camino más rápido. Llegar a casa es fácil, lo difícil es la bienvenida.

—Así que aquí estás —dice nuestra madre.

—Para tu desgracia, sí —contesto ganándome una mala mirada de Thomas. Se hubiese ido como William a formar su propia familia si tanto le molesto.

Ella sin embargo se para toda digna en su escasa estatura, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Mira a Marion llorando y me fulmina con la mirada — ¿Qué les has hecho ahora?

—Le he dicho que cierre la boca —digo sin sonreír — Y eso va también para ti.

—Ya basta, Blaise —Thoma deja de comer su cereal derretido y me mira con furia —. Te estás pasando.

—Si crees eso ¿Por qué no vienes aquí a obligarme a obedecerte?

— ¡Suficiente! —Marion chilla con fuerza, las lágrimas siguen presentes pero por un momento vuelve a ser la de antes — ¡Cállense todos! Termina de desayunar, Thomas. Ve a cambiarte, Blaise. Madre, acompáñame.

Me encojo de hombros con total indiferencia. El baño es rápido, más que todo porque sigo teniendo problemas con el equilibrio y los mareos que vienen con eso y bañarme con una sola mano no ayuda. No obstante no quiero la compasión de nadie, y Thomas no va a pasar de nuevo por los gritos y golpes que pasó la primera vez que intentó ayudarme tras el accidente. Whilliam por otro lado me mandó al carajo al instante.

Cuando salgo mi cabello aun gotea y Marion pone delante de mí un cuenco con la pasta imprecisa y asquerosa del cereal de las teselas que pido. Esta será la última vez que lo haga, después tendré que seguir sabiendo que no tendré una sola oportunidad de ir a los juegos de nuevo. Mi relación con Marion no es la de antes pero se lo prometí, no me ofreceré voluntario.

Como sin ganas, mamá ya no me mira con rabia, ahora va a la táctica de siempre: me ignora.

—Thomas, cariño ¿Dónde está la camisa que te compré? Debes lucir bien, quizá conozcas a alguien y…

—Mamá —dice cansado —. Ya te he dicho que no saldré con nadie, respeta mi dolor.

—Han pasado ya más de tres años —critica —. Tienes que superarla.

—No me casaré con nadie, punto —se levanta y lleva su tazón vacío a la cocina.

Cuando mamá aparta la mirada y me mira le doy una sardónica sonrisa y me meto la cuchara llena de la papilla pastosa a la boca. Hace un gesto de repulsión y se levanta sin dedicarme otra mirada.

Marion se sienta frente a mí, está vestida apropiadamente ya, sus ojos están secos y tiene la mirada firme. Entonces vuelve a ser mi hermana:

—Está es tu última cosecha, después de esto la familia estará a salvo, tú lo estarás —hace una pausa, dejo de comer y ella sigue — Sé que lo odias, Blaise, sé que odias la forma en la que te trato, sé que no soportas que llore ni te ofrezca ayuda pero no puedo evitarlo, eres mi hermano, yo te crie ¿Sabes? Desde que eras un bebé, eras _mi_ bebé, pensé que todo estaría bien siempre, que aunque ya no tuviésemos a papá nosotros podríamos salir adelante. Entonces llegó la guerra y destruyó todo, a ti, a mí, al distrito, a Panem…incluso si hubiésemos ganado nada hubiese sido como antes… cuando pienso en eso pienso en ti y comprendo aunque después vaya a lloriquearte y fastidiarte. No eres un niño, no necesitas niñera, lo que necesitas es que te de tu espacio y acepte que no eres débil, inútil o frágil ¿No? Pasa esta cosecha, Blaise, pásala y prometo, juro…que haré todo…lo posible y lo imposible para ser la hermana, la madre, que esperas sea ¿Está bien?

Lo está. Por primera vez desde que perdí todo, mi vida, mi orgullo, mi dignidad, mi mano y mi humanidad me permito dejar caer la coraza que construí a mi alrededor: sonrío, es una sonrisa breve y seca pero eso hace a Marion feliz y es suficiente para mí. Cuando vamos a la cosecha el sentimiento de calidez y esperanza ya ha florecido aunque he batallado años para evitarlo porque significaba confiar y esperar algo de alguien. Y como siempre supe confiar y esperar algo de las personas es el peor error posible, sin embargo ya es tarde y para cuando me doy cuenta Marion me ha afectado, me ha hecho daño.

Sé que no es su culpa, que aunque se haya armado de valor y un momento de firmeza para llegarme al corazón sigue siendo la llorosa y débil mujer en la que la convertí, la que al despedirse de mí intenta volver al pasado que hace no mucho dijo que dejaría atrás: me coge la mano izquierda o al menos lo intenta, no hay nada que coger y cuando ambos observamos el vacío que hay algo se rompe entre nosotros. Marion se echa a llorar al instante y corre lejos de mí pidiéndome perdón.

No sabía que había agonía peor que la compasión.

Apenas y noto cuando todo está listo, apenas noto el momento en que escogen a la tributo, y debe ser la segunda desde la mismísima Kentel Lawler que se rehúsa a subir por pie propio mientras grita, insulta y chilla y otras personas le hacen eco.

No me importa quién es, ni siquiera la miro, de repente llego a una conclusión mientras la estúpida enviada del Capitolio escoge al tributo masculino que cae justo a mi lado, pálido y tembloroso.

_No más. _

Vivo o muerto, no estaré más incompleto.

Marion grita cuando me presento voluntario.

.

**Zulema Rowelt, 17 años-Distrito 7**

El desayuno es algo que debemos ganarnos, siempre.

Mi estómago ruge en protesta ante el pensamiento y suspiro pensando en la porción de avena reseca que me espera en la mesita desgastada y pulcra de nuestra cocina. La abuela debe estar preparándola con esmero me recuerdo mientras me aparto del camino del hacha de Liam, el silbido del arma rompiendo el aire se estrella en mi mejilla y me tambalea solo un segundo antes de acomodar mi posición, prestar atención y devolver el golpe.

Liam no tienen intenciones asesinas pero aquí en el bosque no es mi sobreprotector y molestoso hermano, es mi compañero de entrenamiento, mi rival y mi potencial enemigo.

Mamá fue clara al establecer las reglas entre nosotros cuando los Días Oscuros terminaron. Supongo que no olvida a todos los soldados bajo su mando que murieron en la horca, que prefirieron la muerte a entregarla a ella al Capitolio como lo hicieron los Distrito con sus _Luchadores_. Mamá no fue una Luchadora, pero estuvo directamente bajo el mando del mismísimo Demetrius Koudis, el Luchador de nuestro distrito, lo que automáticamente la convierte en ella en un blanco que nuestro presidente estaría feliz de atacar.

En realidad todos somos rebeldes en mayor o menor medida, pero el objetivo del Presidente Cold solo son aquellos que sobresalieron en la guerra, aquellos que estaban tan cerca de los Luchadores que terminaron por heredar su espíritu guerrero imposible de someter.

Mamá es una prueba de ello, pero la diana marcada sobre todo aquel que lleve su sangre en sus venas le hizo agachar la cabeza al instante. Ella teme por nuestras vidas: por papá, por Liam, por mí y por la abuela. En teoría nadie sabe que ella lideró uno de los escuadrones en los Días Oscuros ya que todo el asunto se manejó con discreción para evitar las traiciones, en la práctica muchos de los sobrevivientes entre los soldados la reconocen. Cualquiera puede entregarla cuando quiera, por eso nos quiere bien entrenados.

Pero ni eso me convence completamente de que la salida a la guerra es la guerra.

No hablo de ser pacifista, no lo soy, pero tampoco creo que sublevarnos de nuevo tan pronto nos ayude en algo. Los juegos del hambre son el castigo ideal y perfecto para abofetearnos y humillarnos, saber que ni siquiera el Capitolio los ideó de forma completa, saber que en parte nosotros dimos la idea, es un castigo peor.

— ¡Zulema, presta atención! —el grito de mi madre me devuelve a la realidad.

Liam está sobre prácticamente sobre mi girando el hacha a velocidad anormal entre sus manos, si quiere puede rebanarme en pedazos pero se detiene a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Me quedo paralizada un segundo mirando como la luz que se cuela entre los árboles acaricia de forma sutil y letal el filo del arma, cuando él se aparta recupero el aire y frunzo el ceño.

No me gusta perder, especialmente si no he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ello, ni siquiera en las prácticas que me disgustan.

Hago un mohín mientras Liam sonríe ampliamente ligeramente burlón.

—Tenías la cabeza en las nubes.

—Tú tienes el ego en las nubes —murmuro dejando caer el arma sobre las plantas que rodean el suelo. Flexiono los brazos y me estiro relajando los músculos, esto de practicar sin desayunar cansa.

Mamá chasquea la lengua y recoge nuestras armas.

—Si fuese un enemigo ya estuvieses muerta —me regaña.

—Lo sé —digo suspirando con cierto fastidio —. Pero no es un enemigo, es Liam.

— ¿Y si fuese un enemigo?

—Habría encontrado sus puntos débiles —digo rodando los ojos —. Y no…

—Eso solo es una falacia, Zulema. Cuando estás en una pelea…

—Déjame terminar —protesto —. Solo me descuide un segundo, si no fuese Liam no hubiese pasado eso.

—Esa es tu excusa —dice secamente.

—No es una excusa, es solo la verdad. Ya dije que…

—El entrenamiento se duplicará a partir de mañana, no podemos…

— ¡Que me dejes terminar! —protesto enfadándome. Odio que me corten cuando hablo, luego se me van las ideas.

— ¿No tienen hambre? —Liam nos corta antes de que comencemos a pelear más en serio. Mira nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento de forma aburrida sacudiendo la punta de su zapato contra las raíces visibles de un gran árbol —. Luego pueden decirse todo lo que quieran, que les falta la charla madre-hija con urgencia.

Con toda la madurez del mundo le saco la lengua y comienzo a dar zancadas con fuerza. Mamá rueda los ojos y nos sigue. El camino es un tanto complicado al principio porque nos hemos metido casi a la mitad del bosque que está dentro de la alambrada, las raíces sobresalen por todos lados al igual que todo tipo de planta, no tropezar es cuestión de elegancia y fortaleza. Por fortuna los tres tenemos ambas cualidades.

Llegamos a casa veinte minutos después, con el estómago rugiendo por hambre y el desayuno servido en la mesa.

La abuela nos ofrece su sonrisa dulce y cariñosa y se sienta con nosotros. Mamá es la primera en pararse murmurando algo sobre un nuevo entrenamiento, luego sigue Liam queriendo echarse un sueñecito antes de que empiece la cosecha, al final solo quedamos las dos mirándonos a través de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo fue? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros y bostezo, en nuestro lenguaje significa "Igual que siempre". La abuela ríe entre dientes y rio con ella.

—Desde que nació, tu abuelo y yo sabíamos que tu madre es de esas mujeres que nunca se quedan quietas —recuerda con cariño —. Por algo llegó tan alto.

—Por eso la caída fue tan dura —añado abandonando la avena y cogiendo un pan, lo desmenuzo entre mis dedos hasta que pierde la forma de hoja original y luego me meto los trocitos en la boca, el sabor insípido resulta reconfortante en ese instante.

—Todos caíamos desde una gran altura, especialmente nosotros, cariño.

—Siguen odiándonos tanto…—murmuro recordando los rumores que recorren las calles.

—No tanto, cuando era joven era peor. Tienen razón en parte, hicimos lo que pudimos para sobrevivir, para la mayoría resultó desconcertante y amargo la ayuda e inmunidad que obtuvimos cuando comenzaron las primeras revueltas —la abuela coge mi tazón de avena medio vacío y se come las sobras.

Supongo que el tiempo le ha hecho acostumbrarse a comer cualquier cosa, y no es que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo pero hay días en que simplemente no soporto esto, la cosecha es uno de esos días. Aunque solo tenía once años cuando la guerra comenzó recuerdo como era la vida antes, y sencillamente era mucho, mucho mejor.

No digo que los Días Oscuros fueran incorrectos, los Luchadores muriendo intentando comprar nuestra paz y su sacrificio es algo que nadie puede denigrar. Lo incorrecto fue el modo en que fue manejado todo, la desunión entre todos nosotros, eso, como dijo el tributo del 12 de los juegos pasados, fue lo que nos hizo caer.

Quizá si no hubiésemos visto las masacres por televisión nos hubiese quedado algo de valor para luchar por los ideales por los que murieron ellos.

Pero el problema radica en que han pasado casi siete años y el detonante que causó los Días Oscuros sigue siendo todo un misterio…

—A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que vieron —murmuro terminando las hogazas de pan y esperando a que la abuela tenga la respuesta —. Que les mostró el Capitolio para que escaparan y comenzaran la guerra…

—Cariño —dice la abuela con dulzura y cautela —. Hemos hablado de esto mucho tiempo…

—Siempre nos cuentas que antes de los Días Oscuros hubo muchos intentos de revueltas —digo frunciendo el ceño —. Pero ninguna tuvo éxito hasta la época en que Dianthe Lawler y Aileen Dalaras comandaron la guerra —digo con voz clara a pesar del tabú que se nos impuso después de la guerra.

La abuela aprieta los labios agrietados en una fina línea como única muestra de severidad, a pesar de lo rebelde que puede ser también es juiciosa, yo aún tengo la temeridad de la juventud en mis venas. Los nombres de los Luchadores…no…el solo pensar en ellos ya supone un sacrilegio.

—Eran guerreras —dice en voz bien baja—. Estaban hechas para la batalla, como todos los Luchadores. Si alguien podía iniciar una guerra eran ellos pero nunca mostraron interés, vivían después de todo del dinero del Capitolio, algunos los conocían como los perros de Roma.

Roma. Cuando se habla del Capitolio también se habla de esa antigua civilización que existió hace milenios, muchísimo antes que los mares taparan la mayor parte de la tierra. En esa parte de mi vida tengo mucha suerte, la abuela conoce mucho del mundo antes de Panem y las historias son realmente fascinantes. Roma era una civilización como ninguna otra, grande, fuerte y poderosa; conquistó, mandó y aplastó a sus enemigos con puños de acero sin tener piedad alguna. El Capitolio en ese sentido es igual, es un imperio cuyo poder parece eterno, imposible de destruir o conquistar, y al ser los Luchadores los Gladiadores del Capitolio es entendible el mote que ganaron. Los Perros de Roma.

Pero también recuerdo otras cosas.

—Y otros los conocieron como los Dioses de la Arena —culmino.

La abuela sonríe.

—Sí, incluso antes de que nos ayudaran ellos eran Dioses entre simples mortales. Eras muy pequeña para haber visto lo que eran capaces de hacer, pero no te miento al decir que eran dignos de admirar y seguir.

—Háblame más de ellos.

—No te puedo decir más de lo que ya te he dicho —me da palmaditas en la mano para calmar mi inquietud por saber más —. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad fue que la última revuelta, la que hubo cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti fue el detonante que convenció a Dianthe Lawler de declararle la guerra al Capitolio. Después de eso no fue difícil que los demás nos uniéramos a su causa, las razones nos sobraban. Durante años buscamos una vida mejor, no queríamos una guerra, queríamos paz e igualdad pero el Capitolio nunca iba a escuchar, para ellos éramos sus esclavos, éramos su propiedad y no teníamos derecho a nada más que las sobras de todo por lo que trabajábamos.

—Y ahora todo sigue igual —digo.

—Y ahora todo sigue igual —confirma —. O incluso peor, antes teníamos algo que ahora no: dignidad.

Sus palabras me producen escalofríos.

—Ve a prepararte —me ordena —. La cosecha comienza en una hora.

Me levanto y obedezco.

La ducha es rápida, oigo a mi hermano fuera tarareando alguna canción, es bueno, yo por el contrario soy pésima en eso. Cuando salgo y es su turno de entrar me sonríe tristemente y entra suspirando.

Hoy es casi un año desde que murió Yail, su mejor amigo, durante los juegos pasados.

Me pongo un vestido blanco, amarro mi cabello en un moño bien alto asegurándome que los mechones rojos no caigan sobre mi rostro y me miro al espejo sin sonreír. El reflejo me devuelve mi miraba bicolor, y siento la bilis subir por mi garganta al ver el color café que mancha el azul que fue antes de la explosión. Odio los espejos por eso, no porque me muestran mis escasas y algo desiguales curvas, sino porque muestran quien era y lo que queda de mí, me muestran que si quiero que el mundo no se manche como mis ojos debo luchar como mi madre y mi abuela quieren, pero a mi manera.

Hay formas más sutiles de declarar y salir victoriosos en una guerra.

Me giro suavemente dejando parte mi cuello expuesto, recorro la piel con mis dedos delineando las raíces dibujadas hace un año.

Liam quería esto como un recuerdo, para soportar, para superar y para no olvidar nunca a Yail. Este árbol que está dibujado en mi nuca con la aguja del dolor y la agonía sirve de recordatorio de lo que somos, de aquello que no debemos hacer a un lado nunca.

Y me digo que no voy a olvidarlo, jamás. Recuerdo cada segundo quien fui, quien soy y quien debo ser.

Y no seré como el Capitolio quiere que seamos todos: sumisos, débiles y temerosos. Voy a ir con la frente en alto aunque lo primero que vean en mi sea a una chica bajita e insignificante.

—Te ves como una guerrera —Liam está detrás de mí, mira mi cuello con expresión neutra —. Como debe ser.

—Como soy —digo con seguridad alzando la barbilla—. Aunque este ridículo vestido quiera darme la apariencia de una muñeca.

—Las muñecas no llevan tatuajes —me tira la toalla en la cara y se pasa la mano sobre el cabello húmedo despeinándose. Gotitas de agua me caen y le doy una mirada fulminante cuando ríe.

Liam me aparta a un lado y se mira al espejo, es casi dos cabezas más alto y sus ojos azules siguen intactos, en teoría es mi hermano gemelo. Cuando éramos más pequeños nos podían confundir, ahora ya no. Retrocedo unos pasos y le miro, en la nuca tiene el mismo tatuaje que yo, las raíces de un árbol que nace al comienzo de su espalda, que sigue y se ramifica recorriendo su nuca, rozando sus orejas y su cabello rojo que simula la copa de un árbol. Liam dice que en mi se ve mejor, quizá por yo tengo el cabello largo y cuando lo alzo da la apariencia de ser la figura de un árbol en el atardecer, con las hojas agitándose furiosamente por el viento implacable, que se niega a caer.

Unos toques en la puerta nos sobresaltan.

Papá entra sonriendo levemente, hay tensión en sus ojos, lo habrá hasta que Liam y yo pasemos la edad elegible.

— ¿Cómo están? —pregunta desde la puerta.

—Listos —digo.

—Aburridos —contesta Liam.

Ruedo los ojos y voy hacia mi padre. Me abraza brevemente y me da un beso en la frente como cuando era una niña y tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

—Es hora de ir —dice cuando Liam llega hasta él. Le abraza también. Papá es más sentimental que mamá.

Asentimos.

La abuela está a mi lado cuando entramos a la plaza — ¿Todo bien, cariño? —pregunta.

Noto una presión en el estómago —Todo bien —contesto buscando con la mirada a Karry y Gote. Es el último año de Gote y Karry ya pasó la edad elegible así que está a salvo. Los encuentro tras otros segundos de evaluación, Gote ya se encuentra en su sitio, mirando tentativamente a todos lados; Karry me hace un gesto que puede ser saludo y bien puede ser pésame desde su sitio.

Si todo sale como en las cosechas pasadas en la tarde estaremos de vuelta en el bosque pescando y fabricando bombas caseras, afortunadamente hoy no debemos ir al trabajo así que puedo estar libre de la tortura que significa talar árboles.

No puedo hablar con Gote pero le hago un gesto y él asiente con una sonrisa tensa y feroz.

Liam me despeina antes de irse a su sitio y noto la tensión en su cuerpo cuando va hacia su lugar. Esto resulta más duro para él teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con Yail, debe recordar con más nitidez que nunca la forma en que su mejor amigo murió en manos de Nali Benavent, luego de haberse presentado voluntario para ir a los juegos. Yail sabía que sus posibilidades de volver eran poquísimas, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que el voluntariado de los juegos pasados solo condujo a despertar una furia cruda e intensa en el Presidente Cold. Sobra decir que aun sufrimos las consecuencias, pero Yail murió con la frente en alto, orgulloso y soberbio, letal y compasivo. Lo lamentable de todo es que los tributos originales, esos pequeñitos de doce años, inocentes y llorosos, fueron llevados al Capitolio y hasta la fecha no sabemos qué pasó con ellos.

¿Siguen vivos? ¿Han muerto? ¿Qué hicieron con dos niños que no tenían que ver con los rebeldes? Dos niños cuyo único pecado fue cargar con la sangre pecadora de todos nosotros…

La abuela lo dijo muy bien: "Los inocente son los primeros que pagan"

—Zulema Rowelt, 17 años. Fichada —la mujer frente a la mesa de registro habla y me devuelve al mundo real. Ni siquiera noté el pinchazo.

Camino a paso lento mientras los últimos forman y el alcalde y nuestra escolta suben al escenario. Las sillas de los vencedores se mantienen vacías, y pienso en la amarga _coincidencia _de saber que nuestras vencedoras son de dos de los tres distritos que traicionaron nuestro bando y se unieron al Capitolio al final de la guerra. Larissa Lekker del distrito 4 y Nali Benavent del distrito 2.

Está claro porque ellas fueron las que sobrevivieron a ambos juegos, como está claro que solo son el arma que terminó de finiquitar nuestra rebelión. El comienzo de los juegos del hambre, la victoria arrasadora de Larissa Lekker y la casi carnicería de Nali Benavent sacudió a Panem completo.

La risita tonta de nuestra escolta esparce un velo de terror, y el sonido de sus tacones son la fúnebre marcha de la música que nos acompaña en el momento.

Solo hay un breve segundo de silencio mientras anuncia feliz a la suertuda que se ha convertido en tributo de estos terceros juegos.

— ¡Zulema Rowelt!

Yo.

Extrañamente no me sacude el terror ni me quedo en blanco, casi al instante en que termina de leer mi nombre voy hacia ella, y noto como mis manos caen a mis costados en puños. Casi puedo oír el grito silencioso de toda mi familia, pero mi mente va en otra sintonía.

La mueca en mi rostro puede ser una sonrisa como un desafío.

.

**Betzary Burns, 15 años-Distrito 9**

—Nos dividiremos así —dice Mischa en tono práctico —. La nena va con el alcalde, Tate se va con Naomi a escarbar en los cubos de basura, intenten que loca no los encuentre o les echará agua hirviendo. Neil se viene conmigo, que siempre es bueno tener un macho para parar los aires de testoreona o como sea eso que llaman de los imbéciles esos del Capitolio.

—Si tanto te molestan no vayas —dice Neil frunciendo el ceño —. Puedo servir de algo más que guardaespaldas.

—Pagan bien —contesta Mischa simplemente —. Además ¿Quién dice que no servirás para nada? A veces hay trabajos que necesitan tus músculos, cariño, así que en pie y tras de mí.

Me muerdo el labio en el tiempo que le toma a Neil pararse y cruzarse de brazos para comenzar a protestar. Es lo mismo de todos los días y si lo dejo hablar no va a terminar pronto.

— ¿No puedo ir yo con Naomi? —interrumpo —. A Tate le irá bien con el alcalde.

Tate me mira de reojo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos son más oscuras que nunca, su mirada sigue vacía, hueca y casi inexpresiva. Un vistazo a sus manos revela lo mucho que sus pesadillas le atormentan, entre las cicatrices viejas y nuevas casi no le queda piel intacta.

—Lo cuidaré bien —interviene Naomi con suavidad —. No le pasará nada.

Sacudo la cabeza, no es que no confíe en Naomi pero prefiero hacer yo los trabajos más duros.

Mischa se lo piensa.

—Está bien, nena, si no te dejo hacerlo luego no haces bien tu parte. Ve con Naomi, Tate tu ve con el alcalde. Y tú, Neil, menos protestas y más acción, niño.

— ¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo quince años! —protesta pero le sigue de todas maneras enfurruñado.

—Aja, eres todo un adulto, muchachote —oigo las palabras de Mischa en la lejanía llenas de burla. Adora molestarlo especialmente porque Neil es de lo que se provocan con facilidad, es tan testarudo y rebelde que sacarlo de sus casillas es sencillo.

Naomi ríe y ese sonido parece arrancar a mi hermano de su mundo interno. Se levanta con parsimonia de su sitio y le imitamos.

—Nos vemos en la comida, Tate —dice Naomi con dulzura —. Hazlo bien ¿Sí? —agita una mano y empieza a alejarse dando saltitos y silbando. Su largo cabello rizado color café se agita contra su espalda, y ese movimiento parece tener toda la atención de Tate.

Me pregunto si eso es bueno o malo para él. Espero que el tiempo me dé una respuesta.

—El alcalde no te dará mucha carga, Tate —le digo ansiosamente —. Pero tienes que llegar a tiempo, no le gusta la impuntualidad ¿Está bien? Haz todo lo que te diga y todo irá perfecto.

Él asiente ausente y se va, y yo me quedo mirándolo hasta que desaparece de mi vista con su andar lento y sombrío, muerto en vida. Y siento que las lágrimas pugnar por salir nuevamente, y me gustaría tanto, tanto dejarme llevar, echarme sobre el suelo áspero, enroscarme sobre mi misma y llorar hasta olvidarme incluso de mi nombre. Si fuese de cristal incluso el viento me rompería.

Me muerdo el labio con manía y el suspiro tembloroso de mis labios se convierte en un halo nebuloso en el aire. El ambiente es helado, el frío cala hasta los huesos y la ropa dispar que tengo sobre mí apenas ayuda a mantenerme en calor. No tiene caso seguir mirando si Tate ya no está a la vista.

Sigo a Naomi al instante, no ha avanzado mucho cuando le doy alcance, permanece mirando el cielo oscuro con una mirada triste y melancólica. Me detengo a su lado y miro lo que mira sin saber que más hacer, me siento nerviosa y ansiosa, tan intranquila que aunque mi cuerpo esté a su lado mi mente sigue con mi hermano.

Si el Alcalde está de buen humor Tate estará bien, por otro lado, si amanece de malas…

Casi por estoy por rogar a Naomi que me cubra para ir tras él cuando ella habla. Su voz es bajita y melódica, Mischa dice a menudo que si las princesas existiesen Naomi sería una de ellas, con su carácter suave y dulce, con su cabello larguísimo y su extrema bondad no parece caber en otra parte. Pero la vida real es diferente, y al igual que Tate y yo, al igual que Neil y Mischa, a Naomi le ha tocado quedarse sola en el mundo tras la guerra.

—Recuerdo antes de la guerra, cuando todo estaba en paz. Con mamá mirábamos las estrellas en el cielo y las contábamos una a una — se ríe al recordar —. Nunca terminábamos y a la noche siguiente debíamos comenzar otra vez.

Miro con incertidumbre el rostro bonito de Naomi, parece tan feliz al hablar de su madre…yo apenas recuerdo a la mía. En las noches suele visitarme en mis pesadillas, pero su rostro es una máscara resquebrajada, quemada y horrible de lo que debió ser. El fuego y el humo profanaron todos mis recuerdos felices con ella.

Si Tate la recuerda nunca me lo dirá, su voz se fue junto a nuestra paz.

No digo nada porque no sé qué decir, Tate era el as de las palabras, yo por mi parte me dedicaba a dejarme querer y mimar, papá y mamá decían que era como un cachorrito cariñoso y juguetón siempre buscando abrazos y mimos. Así que la única forma de consolar que conozco es a través del contacto físico: me aferro a la mano de Naomi como me aferraba a las manos de mis padres cuando era niña y me balanceaba entre ellos. Me hacía sentir tan feliz…quizá a Naomi también le haga feliz.

Ella aparta la mirada del cielo y me mira con ternura. Una de sus manos, envueltas en unos calcetines delgados, me da un toquecito en el pelo con cariño y me aprieta los dedos con suavidad.

—Vamos, Bet. Si tenemos suerte podemos coger un buen botín hoy. Es día de cosecha.

Comienza a dar saltitos de nuevo y el sonido bajito y melódico de sus labios se hace presente de nuevo. Mischa opina que Naomi es algo infantil, yo creo simplemente que esa es su forma de vivir, que intentando ver el lado bueno de las cosas es la única forma en la que ella puede ser feliz y puede mantenerse intacta, sin ser completamente corrompida ni destruida.

Si tan solo pudiese ser como ella…quizá entonces Tate no estaría así, si su hermana fuese más fuerte Tate tendría más deseos de vivir. Seguro es por eso que solo Naomi puede traerle a flote, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa mirando a la nada, silencioso y vacío.

Solía ser como ella, no silbando pero si dando saltitos, aunque no recuerdo los rostros de mis padres recuerdo sus voces y el cariño en sus palabras, en aquellos tiempos tenía motivos para ser feliz, para reír, saltar y disfrutar. Tenía dos padres y tres hermanos que me adoraban y sobreprotegían, ahora solo tengo un hermano y debo cuidarlo. En días especialmente buenos mis sueños están plagados de recuerdos de su amor y cariño. Sin embargo ya no doy saltitos, he aprendido a ser sutil y silenciosa, cuando se debe escarbar entre la basura lo mejor es no hacer ruido, especialmente si no soy buena corriendo.

Caminamos o más bien vamos dando saltitos (Naomi me tiene bien sujeta y debo seguirle el ritmo) entre las ruinas que aún no se han reconstruido. Hay otros grupos, otros _packs_ de huérfanos también, pero cada uno tiene su territorio, las ruinas de las casas de los Luchadores es nuestro sitio y todos lo saben bien. Es el lugar más cómodo, cubierto de bloques de cemento que nos protegen del frío, con muebles aun lo suficientemente útiles para ser usados y llenos de tuberías entre la tierra abierta. Mischa fue la que propuso que viniéramos aquí y nadie quiso quitarle el puesto, tener una relación, incluso la más leve, con los Luchadores es signo de desgracia.

Mischa fue práctica como siempre.

— ¿Qué desgracia más puede ocurrirnos? Esta es una vida que no merece ser llamada vida. La muerte está bienvenida.

Y estoy de acuerdo con ella, la muerte es una promesa de alivio y bienestar.

El cielo finalmente comienza a clarear cuando entramos en el territorio enemigo. El sutil color dorado, rosa y celeste tiñe las nubes, y a pesar del frío no puedo evitar pensar que es de las pocas cosas bonitas que hay.

Naomi deja de dar saltitos y me suelta. Tenemos que irnos con cuidado, en la ciudad las personas protegen lo suyo con uñas y dientes, son capaces de darnos una paliza mortal por coger una sola migaja de pan o un par de calcetines. No los culpo pero nosotros también morimos de hambre y frío.

La oscuridad comienza a desvanecerse, nos ocultamos entre las débiles sombras con los músculos tensos. Todo es una carrera de supervivencia, no se trata de quien llegue primero a los contenedores de basura, sino quien _puede_ llegarhasta ellos para reclamar el lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a otros preparados también. La cuestión es así: el edificio de justicia cuenta con un reloj gigante, cuando dan las seis todas las personas sacan la basura y la dejan en los contenedores para que sea recogida media hora después.

El lugar de los contenedores es un espacio abierto a varios metros de la ciudad. Nosotros debemos escondernos bien para que no nos vean o sino comenzaran a gritar y a perseguirnos a palos. No les gusta que escarbemos la basura y luego dejemos todo un tiradero, las peleas que tenemos para ver quién se queda con el derecho a reclamar el sitio no son elegantes ni limpias.

De vez en cuando ganamos, especialmente cuando Mischa formaba parte del grupo.

—Lo haremos así, Bet. Yo iré, soy más rápida así que tú vigila que no me detengan ¿Vale? —no me da tiempo a responder cuando el reloj da las seis.

Naomi es un flash, el aire me golpe en el rostro cuando pasa por mi lado. Es bastante más alta que yo y es ágil y ligera. Solo me quedo paralizada un segundo, me tambaleo peligrosamente cuando otros pasan por mi lado y me empujan, pero estoy acostumbrada así que me equilibro al instante, meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saco la honda. Tengo un montoncito de piedras en el otro bolsillo de todas formas y tamaños.

Veo a Naomi corriendo a la par de otros chicos y chicas, empujándose y golpeándose mutuamente. Cuando es cosecha siempre es así, en la ciudad se dan una comida más decente el día anterior y el mismo día de la cosecha, así que tendremos buen botín durante dos días.

Uso piedras puntiagudas dándoles en los tobillos a los chicos que lanzan y golpean a Naomi en cuanto alcanza los contenedores. Lo bueno de Naomi es que a pesar de su bondad y dulzura puede ser bastante peligrosa cuando se trata de conseguir la comida. No se para a analizar sus heridas, le planta cara al chico que ha llegado al mismo tiempo que ella mientras preparo otra piedra, entonces algo me golpea en el brazo con tanta fuerza que grito, tropiezo y doy contra el suelo.

— ¡Bet! —chilla Naomi olvidándose de la contienda.

Tengo lágrimas en los ojos pero me las trago y me levanto. Si me hacen daño y dejo que lo vean solo me pisotearan, me ha tocado aprender a sobrevivir en medio de la violencia y la falta de diferencias entre género, todo esto es pan de cada día. Unos metros detrás de mí un chico alto y moreno me sonríe con triunfo, en sus manos hay varios palos de madera. Miro hacia el suelo y veo uno de ellos, el que me ha golpeado justo en el brazo que tenía la honda y me hizo perder el tiro. De seguro me saldrá un moretón.

Le doy una mirada de rabia, recojo mi honda y la preparo. Mi brazo punza pero punza mi necesidad de probar que débil no soy. Él se prepara también mientras el resto se dispersa habiendo aceptado su derrota.

Ahora solo toca la final entre nosotros.

— ¡Bet, déjalo! —exclama Naomi con preocupación. Está lista para correr hacía mí y dejar todo su esfuerzo a nuestro rival —. Te harás daño.

—No —digo y siento que mi voz tiembla y me odio por ello —. Aún no termina.

—Podemos dividirnos el botín —el chico que ha llegado a la par de Naomi dice con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros, cortando la tensión del ambiente —. Es cosecha, hay suficiente para ambos packs.

— ¡Estás loco! —dice su compañero.

—No, solo te has pasado.

Naomi le mira con curiosidad, el chico en cambio solo mira a su amigo durante un buen rato, hasta que el muchacho golpea el suelo con su pie, irritado, y acepta. Podríamos rechazar su propuesta, de hecho Naomi me mira insegura, pero más grande que el orgullo es el hambre y nuestro deber con Mischa, Nail y Tate.

Horas más tarde me zambullo en la acequia (provee de agua a todas las plantaciones) medio desnuda, con el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre mis hombros y un suspiro al ver la herida en mi codo. El moretón ya se nota. Naomi vigila mientras se come un pedazo de manzana que encontramos en los contenedores.

—No entiendo —digo tiritando de frío —. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Naomi ríe.

— ¿No sabes quién es? —sacudo la cabeza al tiempo que me restriego el cuerpo con un puñado de hojas intentando quitar cualquier rastro de suciedad. Huérfanos o no, debemos estar presentables en la cosecha —. Su nombre es Aghok y es el líder del pack de la zona de trigo.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —insisto genuinamente confundida —. No es común que nos repartamos la comida entre diferentes pack.

—Bueno, supongo que estar interesado en Mischa tiene que ver.

—Oh —es lo único que digo al entender.

Naomi se frota las manos para entrar en calor.

—Mischa también está interesada, pero cree que tiene algún tipo de deber con nosotros así que generalmente le huye —me explica sonriendo con tristeza —. Por eso ya no entra al grupo que se encarga de escarbar en la basura.

Esa pieza de información me conmueve. Me sumerjo de nuevo sintiendo como el frío me traspasa la piel hasta que me quema pero me quedo ahí, pensando. Mischa siempre ha sido como una especie de hermana mayor: burlona, regañona y dura. Cuando la guerra llegó a su fin, cuando nuestras casas ardieron en llamas y nuestra vida se convirtió en cenizas y sangre, ella nos juntó y nos obligó a vivir, quizá no quiere su vida pero si quiere la nuestra, y lo demuestra día a día. La quiero, la quiero mucho, como quise a mis padres, a mis hermanos muertos (Bruce y Brett), como quiero a Tate (mi única familia viva), como quiero ahora a Neil y Naomi.

No me imagino como sería nuestra vida sin Mischa. Si Aghok la quiere con él y ella acepta, nuestra vida sería lo más cercano a eso, a una vida sin ella.

— ¿Mischa te ha dicho eso? —pregunto en cuanto salgo y me seco con la ropa que tenía puesta antes.

—No —Naomi comienza a quitarse su ropa —. No ha tenido que decírmelo, lo he visto. Es imposible no notarlo.

Así como yo noto las miradas que Tate le da. Suspiro. No sé del amor más allá del entorno familiar, es como un mundo aparte, extraño e indiferente, pero sí sé que si Mischa lo quiere no somos nadie para estropearle la vida, no sería justo y ya he tenido suficiente de injusticias.

La guerra comenzó cuando yo tenía nueve y Tate estaba próximo a cumplir los doce. Papá, Bruce y Brett se convirtieron en soldados poco tiempo después, mamá quedó con nosotros hasta el día en que la guerra terminó, cuando el Capitolio envió a sus soldados que terminaron con todas las plantaciones ajenas a su poder. La nuestra era una de ellas, podíamos haber vivido sin necesitarlos pero el Capitolio no permitiría jamás eso, necesita que dependamos de ellos, aunque la realidad es una ironía de las grandes. Morimos de hambre con las manos rebosando de comida, morimos de fríos fabricando ropa fina y costosa: somos como un mendigo sentado en un banco de oro.

Naomi toma su turno de baño y yo vigilo mirando lo que hemos conseguido. Hay gajos de naranja, grano estropeado, pedazos de ropa vieja sucia, alambres retorcidos y una hoz rota en dos.

Mischa estará feliz con todo.

—Así que ya se pusieron guapas —nos dice riéndose en cuanto llegamos a nuestro hogar. Neil está por un lado enfurruñado intentando deshacer el nudo de una tira de tela que tiene en el cuello a modo de lazo. — ¿A que está guapo el niño? —nos guiña un ojo riendo. Ya sabía que tenía que ver en eso, no me imagino a Neil haciéndolo.

Tate está por un lado, parado mirando a la nada. Está listo también, con la ropa más decente que tiene. Yo opté por una blusa y una falda de color celeste. Naomi tiene el único vestido que conseguimos, algo holgado pero limpio y pasable. Mischa está con su ropa de siempre cortando en trocitos una tira de carne que me hace agua la boca.

Sonríe cuando ve nuestra cara hambrienta.

—Por eso digo que esos odiosos pagan bien. Formen fila ¡Niño, no te daré lo tuyo si te quitas esa corbata!

Rio. Por eso digo que Mischa nos alegra la vida.

— ¿Cómo estuvo lo suyo? —pregunto sin quitar la mirada de la carne. Hace meses que no comemos más que grano estropeado, pan quemado y lo bueno que encontramos en la basura. A veces no comemos nada, lo bueno es que siempre tenemos agua.

—Estupendo, nena. El niño hizo bien su trabajo, y a juzgar por lo que veo tú y la princesa también lo hicieron bien. Dejen eso y a comer, más tarde nos repartiremos todo equitativamente. ¡Tate baja de las nubes y ven aquí!

Tate acude al instante, si Naomi le devuelve a la realidad con su risa Mischa lo hace con sus gritos. Él me mira y sonríe débilmente al ver mi preocupación, y siento que el nudo en mi estómago desaparece.

Cuando la cosecha comienza estoy mordiéndome las uñas mientras nuestro escolta, un hombre de cabello azul y pendientes, toma su lugar. Miro de forma nerviosa a Mischa, Neil, Tate y Naomi, cada uno en su sitio. Mischa y yo tenemos las papeletas, no hemos dejado que Neil, Tate ni Naomi las cojan, la diferencia es que yo todavía tengo quince años, tengo menos que Mischa y temo por ella, temo que sea la cosecha y no ese tal Aghok quien se la lleve.

Los Juego del hambre…el Capitolio, como odio ambas cosas.

Pero no debo preocuparme, no es su nombre el que sale.

— ¡Betzary Burns! —el grito es como un golpe en la cara y miro sin comprender lo que pasa. Mi nombre se repite, Naomi y Mischa gritan. Me encojo, miro a Tate, debe ser un error, debo haber escuchado mal, pero su mirada encuentra la mía, y en mi sitio, encogida de terror, comprendo la verdad cuando las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

— ¡Betzary Burns!—odio ese acento cantarino que parece burlarse de mi desgracia.

— ¡Betzary! ¡Betzary! —los agentes de la paz se movilizan y cuando entiendo lo que van a hacer, corro. Al principio mis pies se traban y recibo ayuda de manos desconocidas, me estabilizo, muerdo mi labio inferior y voy hacia directo a la muerte que me reclama de nuevo.

Con todo Tate no habla, pero siento que grita en su silencio autoimpuesto.

.

**Steed Invictrum, 18 años –Distrito 10**

Lluvia relincha con gusto con su trote elegante bajo el sol, arreando el ganado con maestría en dirección a su comida. Es una yegua muy inteligente y es bueno porque aunque mi cuerpo está aquí mi mente está en otra parte.

Pensar en la guerra, en mi padre, en los juegos del hambre y el Capitolio me mantiene en un estado cercano a la ira y no es la mejor forma de hacer mi parte. Quiero y respeto a mi madre pero siendo un chico no puedo ayudarla como Strimm hace, lo intento eso sí, pero me desenvuelvo mejor cuidando el ganado.

Normalmente esto me relaja, me hace apartarme de la guerra constante en la que vivo, me hace olvidar aunque sea un momento la muerte de papá, la masacre de esos niños…me hace olvidar que los nombres de Strimm y Luquer pueden ser aun elegidos. Sentir el aire en el rostro, oír el relincho de Lluvia y el suave murmullo del silencio doma mi parte salvaje y la aprisiona en mi cuerpo.

Pero no hoy, no en este día. No en los juegos del hambre que nos han sumido en un terror palpable. Un terror más abrupto que el sufrido por los Días Oscuros, lo sé, puedo compararlos porque yo los viví mejor que otros. Mi edad (14 años) no era suficiente pero nadie me cuestionó, después de todo la gran Alessia, la Luchadora del 11, solo tenía esa edad cuando comandó a su distrito completo.

Vi la guerra, vi la muerte, la desesperación, la agonía en primera fila. Vi en lo que éramos capaces de convertirnos: en bestias. Cuando el distrito entero se sacudió ante el anuncio de los juegos, cuando chillaron, suplicaron, se arrodillaron, pelearon, lloraron y se humillaron me mantuve imperturbable, mirando cómo nos arrancaban la última pizca de dignidad que nos quedaba. En ese instante realmente nos convertimos en lo que el Capitolio tanto deseaba: en animales sin alma.

Lluvia detiene el trote y me bajo de un salto vigilando con ojos de halcón el ganado.

Tras una mirada evaluativa me relajo y doy unas palmaditas cariñosas en el lomo de Lluvia.

—Buena chica —digo dándole una zanahoria que la hace feliz.

Rió levemente ante su entusiasmo y me alejo para sentarme en una roca siempre mirando a todos lados. El ruido del viento es más fuerte y me tenso un poco intentando mantener el autocontrol.

Casi al instante me viene una imagen escalofriante: El distrito 13, el fuego, el humo, un desgarrador grito femenino, una chica de espaldas arrodillada, su cabello del mismo color que las llamas agitándose sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, y frente a ella, como si de un bosque se tratase, cientos de palos de madera con cuerpos grotescamente clavados en lo alto. La sangre chorreando…

Luego viene otra imagen: aerodeslizadores, cientos, miles, como mosquitos en el cielo, inundando todo el firmamento de puntitos llameantes que redujeron nuestro hogar a un infierno. Y lo peor, el ruido, uno tras otro, el "bum" "bum" de las bombas haciendo volar nuestra dignidad por los cielos. El olor a carne quemada, los gritos de los niños, papá empujando a mamá a nuestros brazos y él convirtiéndose en pedacitos de carne ensangrentada.

El hocico húmedo de Lluvia me salva, dándome toquecitos cariñosos en la mejilla la yegua me devuelve al presente. El sudor me baña, la camisa se me pega al cuerpo como segunda piel y el ardor de mis manos me indica que me he vuelto a enterrar las uñas sin filo en la carne de mis manos.

Hago una mueca de fastidio ante la debilidad que manifiesto.

Dos hechos me marcaron de la guerra más que nada: la primera fue el empalamiento de los Luchadores, la segunda fue la muerte de mi padre.

Supongo que un niño de catorce años no está preparado para ver una masacre de tal magnitud por muy soldado que sea. Esa imagen: Aileeen Dalaras gritando de forma desquiciada, los luchadores atravesados por esos palos, la sangre chorreando y la bomba estallando hubiesen vuelto loco a cualquiera.

Afortunadamente aún estoy cuerdo. Es una suerte que ni Strimm ni Luquer tuvieran que ver esa imagen, aunque no pude hacer nada para evitar que vieran a nuestro padre convirtiéndose en cenizas ante nuestros ojos. Strimm es fuerte y dura, la guerra se encargó de hacerla así pero eso no evita que siga siendo mi hermana menor aunque solo cuatro minutos nos separen al uno del otro, y mientras esté en mis manos debo protegerla porque nuestro padre lo hubiese querido así. Luquer es más pequeño que nosotros, dos años nos separan físicamente, y el fallo de sus piernas nos separa en todo lo demás, ayuda en lo que puede en casa. Siendo así soy la cabeza de la familia, debo mantenerlos a salvo, y la cosecha es lo único de lo que no puedo protegerlos y la certeza de eso solo aumenta mi rabia y mi malhumor.

Me levanto después de un rato mientras el sol sigue aumentando y sé que ya es hora de volver. Debo ponerme presentable para esos asquerosos juegos.

Monto en Lluvia casi al instante comenzando el descenso a casa, empeñándome en disfrutar de los pocos minutos de paz que tengo en mis manos. Lluvia parece saber el estado de mi temperamento porque va lenta y tranquilamente, calmándome.

De las pocas cosas buenas tras la guerra el nacimiento de Lluvia fue lo mejor, nació justo en uno de los extraños días en que las nubes se amontonaron sobre el cielo del Distrito 10 y nos enviaron una gran tormenta. Por eso le puse ese nombre, y bueno, tiene manchitas blancas sobre el lomo, salpicando de forma graciosa sobre el resto de su pelaje marrón. Strimm opina que le queda bien y aunque opinara de forma distinta no me hubiese hecho cambiar de decisión.

— ¡Steed, justo a tiempo! —Strimm me recibe contenta, con un cucharón en la mano y el olor de la comida a través de la puerta —. Te estabas tardando.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Exagerando como siempre, demoré la misma cantidad de tiempo que el resto de días —digo bostezando y pasando a la casa.

—Eso dices tú, llegaste exactamente cinco minutos y seis segundos más tarde —bromea tras de mí.

—Ok, la próxima vez serán cinco minutos y cinco segundos más tarde —digo sin hacerle caso y yendo hacia donde está nuestra madre.

Ella me recibe con una débil sonrisa en su rostro cansado, las ojeras son más notorias y las arrugas que se amontonan alrededor de sus ojos y su boca son más marcadas que nunca. La depresión quiere vencerla, a pesar de que han pasado casi cuatro años sigue sin superar la muerte de nuestro padre, ninguno de nosotros lo supera pero a nuestra madre le ha calado más hondo. Con todo sigue siendo esa aguerrida y fiera mujer que puede ponerme control, su palabra sigue siendo ley para mí aunque técnicamente ya soy adulto y mi dependencia a ella se ha roto.

—Corcelito salvaje —me saluda dándome un beso en la frente.

—No me digas así —mascullo ante la risotada que da Strimm por el ridículo apodo.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Si corcelito salvaje te va muy bien —miro hacia la puerta que da los cuartos y veo a Luquer sonriendo en su silla de ruedas. Me mira de forma burlona.

—Cierra la boca —gruño.

—Steed —regaña nuestra madre frunciendo el ceño —. No le hables así a tu hermano.

—Sí, corcelito salvaje, no me hables así —Strimm sigue matándose de la risa en la cocina.

—Luquer, ya no lo molestes. Está claro que no le gusta el apodo —mamá aparta la mirada y se cruza de brazos, molesta.

Es increíble la forma que tiene para manipularme estando depresiva. Siento que mi orgullo desciende varios puntos al decirlo:

—Mamá…si me gusta.

—No te oigo.

— ¡Que si me gusta, demonios! —exclamo sentándome en la mesa y chocando las palmas contra la madera. Siento que me ruborizo y maldigo a mis hermanos que se ríen de mi desgracia.

Mamá me sonríe abiertamente.

—Qué bueno mi corcel indomable —hay afecto en su voz. Se levanta de su sitio, me revuelve el pelo y va a la cocina a ayudar a Strimm con la comida.

Corcel indomable es el significado real y literal de mi nombre, de ahí también el ridículo apodo de "Corcelito salvaje". Supongo que es su venganza por la etapa rebelde llamada adolescencia por la que atravesé.

Luquer acude a la mesa y me mira con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué? —espeto.

—Tienes las manos llenas de sangre —sus palabras me sorprenden y sigo su mirada. Como he apartado las manos de la mesa han quedado dos gruesas manchas de mis palmas arrastrándose sobre la madera, en parte es sudor, en parte es sangre.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —pregunta.

—Piérdete —contesto limpiando las manchas con los puños de mi camisa.

Sí, sí, quiero y debo proteger a mis hermanos pero nada dice que deba aguantarlos, mimarlos o ser terriblemente afectuoso con ellos. No soy así, no me nace.

Luquer está acostumbrado a mis amables respuestas, rueda los ojos resignado.

En ese momento llega Strimm patinando con parte de la comida en las manos.

—El plato especial de hoy es ¡Pan y leche! —anuncia en un chillido agudo.

—Siempre es pan y leche —digo.

—Tu voz es molesta, hermana —dice Luquer al mismo tiempo.

—Yo también los quiero —contesta sarcástica.

—Niños, niños —dice mamá resignada terminando de poner la mesa —. No entiendo como salieron tan orgullosos y cabezotas.

—El cabezota es tu hijo —señalan Luquer y Strimm al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, porque ustedes son unos mansos corderitos —digo sonriendo de forma irónica.

—Yo lo soy — Luquer se defiende al instante—. Que Strimm no lo sea es otra cosa…

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Strimm le da una mirada de muerte y yo rio mientras aprovecho el pánico y meto la mano en el plato de pan esperando coger el más grandes y menos insípido.

Antes de lograr mi objetivo mamá me golpea mi mano y dice — Strimm, Luquer. Basta.

—Pero, mamá —se quejan.

— ¡Basta!

Y basta. Se callan.

— ¿Y pregunta de dónde sacamos lo cabezotas? —murmuro en voz alta.

— ¿Has dicho algo, Steed? —que pronuncie mi nombre es signo de peligro.

Sonrío de forma inocente.

—No.

—Bien, eso pensé. Ahora vamos a comer en tranquilidad ¿Está claro? —nos da una mirada que parece decir que de lo lamentaremos de lo contrario y los tres asentimos al mismo tiempo.

La leche está caliente y el pan también, a pesar de todo es lo de lo mejor que podemos comer. El pan solo una papilla con forma representativa de nuestro distrito, pero es mejor que tener el estómago vacío. Strimm hace bien su parte como yo hago la mía, y Luquer también, él no puede arrear el ganado ni ordeñar la vaca o hacer algún trabajo demasiado pesado de la pequeña granja que tenemos pero cuida a mamá cuando nosotros trabajamos en la carnicería. Quizá porque es el más pequeño o porque tiene más tacto que yo (tal vez por ambas razones) hace casi igual de bien que Strimm su trabajo con mamá. Así ella no se queda sola ni tiene demasiado tiempo en tener pensamientos suicidas.

Luquer se tomó bien su estado, aunque ahora está anclado a esa silla de ruedas que el hospital nos donó, parece estar tranquilo y más feliz que Strimm y yo, no demasiado atormentado por pesadillas o recuerdos sangrientos. No fue culpa de Lluvia ni de él, fue una serpiente lo que se atravesó en su camino y le quitó la movilidad de las piernas, estuvo un rato tirado y desmayado antes de que a Lluvia le pasara el susto y fuera a buscarme, cuando lo encontré apenas estaba recuperando el sentido y eso no ayudó mucho porque moverlo le hacía gritar de forma desgarradora. Desde entonces no dejo que nadie más monte en Lluvia, Luquer no era torpe, solo tuvo mala suerte pero aun así mantengo a mamá y a Strimm lejos de mi yegua, no quiero que haya más desgracias.

Cuando termino me estiro y voy a mi cuarto.

El sueño puede conmigo así que me duermo un rato, sabiendo que cuando despierte deberé alistarme para la cosecha.

Lo único que pido es tener un sueño tranquilo.

No lo tengo.

Lo primero que veo al cerrar los ojos son caballos de fuego, con lava recorriendo sus venas, con sangre escurriéndose de sus cuerpos. Luego veo a Strimm gritándome, llorando sangre con el cuerpo de Luquer a sus pies. Sigue mamá colgada de un árbol con cientos de cuervos desgarrando su carne.

Corro y corro en el sueño, papá va a mi lado con cara de pánico y al voltear para ver lo que ve me exalto: son personas, muchas personas sin rostro, con garras en los dedos, gritando sin boca, riendo de forma desgarradora.

Mi sueño tiene bordes de pesadillas espantosas.

Cambia de un momento a otro y luego estoy corriendo en tierra árida, oscura, corriendo como si la vida me fuera en ello con cientos de pasos por todos lados. Llego hasta el fin, donde la tierra termina y comienza el fuego de nuevo y algo me susurra al oído esto: _Lo que pasa es que no somos humanos._

Despierto ahogando un grito con un último vistazo a algo muy extraño: Una mujer en el centro de un lago helado, con la punta de los pies soportando su peso. Me mira y la miro, sus ojos azules son tan intensos, tan abrumadores que me pierdo un momento en ellos hasta que ella hace un movimiento y veo que tiene algo en los brazos, un bultito envuelto en un lío de sábanas rojas.

— ¿Steed? —respiro de forma violenta. Strimm me mira con preocupación — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te…?

—Estoy bien —digo al instante parándome y pestañeando con fuerza ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Esa mujer… ¿Por qué he soñado con ella? — ¿Ya es hora?

—Si, por eso venía a levantarte —me dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido — ¿Quieres el primer turno en el baño?

—Te tomo la palabra —mascullo saliendo bruscamente del cuarto y dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

El agua helada me calma, cuando salgo ya casi he olvidado lo soñado así que me cambio con tranquilidad en mi cuarto y espero a que todos terminen de alistarse. Visito a Lluvia y le dejo más comida por si pasa lo impensable, no lo descarto de cualquier modo, aun soy elegible, lo importante es que mis hermanos pasen de hoy.

Media hora después estamos yendo a la ciudad cruzándonos con algunos vecinos, apenas y les presto atención. Solo cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro y cada uno va por su lado saludo a una persona.

—Lucadion —digo sonriendo.

—Invictrum —me responde divertido. Esto de llamarnos por los apellidos es como una costumbre. — ¿Cómo va todo?

—Igual que siempre —respondo encogiéndome de hombros y mirando el escenario armado con desagrado. Refel Lucadion es mi mejor amigo, la pérdida de nuestros padres nos unió, así que estamos en la misma situación, él puede entenderme.

—Hoy es la última cosecha para nosotros—dice cuando pasamos a formar fila, de reojo miro como Strimm se posiciona en la parte de las chicas y Luquer va detrás a los chicos de dieciséis. —Espero que esa ridícula frase si nos haga efecto.

—Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre, de vuestra parte —esa frase resulta vomitiva, me gustaría estampársela en el imbécil que tenemos como escolta, ese hombre de cadenas que tintinean ante su paso y cejas amarillas. Esa ridícula moda que el Capitolio está imponiendo con más fuerza, extravagancia y ridiculez desde el comienzo de los Juegos del hambre está empezando a resultar insultante más que divertida.

Me pregunto si ese es el objetivo de nuestro Presidente, restregarnos en la cara como se gastan nuestro dinero y recursos en lucir ridículos para humillarnos más, es como decirnos que prefieren tirar el dinero y vernos morir de hambre que darnos algo.

Si es así está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Entonces comienza la cosecha, solo tengo tiempo de dar un vistazo a mi madre que se mantiene fuera de línea mirando con incertidumbre cuando eligen a la chica. No la conozco pero si debo decir que aunque sus piernas tiemblan su mirada es altiva.

Luego sigue el turno de los chicos y me llaman — ¡Steed Invictrum!

La guerra tiene sus cosas…llega un punto en que te destruye tanto que pierdes la capacidad de sentir dolor y desesperación. Te anula como persona y te regenera como una especie de monstruo, un error por donde lo veas.

Debería estar hecho una ruina, debería estar temblando y llorando como algunos, debería incluso estar suplicando en silencio que sea un error, pero mis ojos se empeñan en mantenerse alertos y mi barbilla alzada. Cuando pronuncian mi nombre lo único que hago es arquear una ceja, noto la sensación de indiferencia y hastío. La mala suerte es lo mío. Acomodo mi postura, voy a mi sitio al lado de la diminuta Alodia que aun parece estar desafiando a todos con los ojos.

Echo una mirada a las cámaras.

Mi familia llora, yo suspiro.

.

**Zirel White, 16 años –Distrito 12 **

—Es una pena —dice Zue.

Estoy demasiada ocupada pasando la yema de mis dedos por el cuero suave y gastado de la pulsera que rodea mi muñeca izquierda como para prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿Uhm? —murmuro sin abandonar mis recuerdos.

—Lo de Adrien Everdeen —murmura mirando a todos lados. Su voz es tan bajita que es como el zumbido de las rastrevíspulas y me enderezo ante el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo —. Pensar que es una buena persona y tan guapo…

— ¿Eh? —ahora si la miro sin comprender — ¿Qué pasa con Adrien Everdeen? —pregunto recordando al amable joven que nos ayudó tanto durante la guerra. Es de esos chicos que se lanzan a protegerte sin conocerte siquiera, Zue siempre parloteando sobre eso, es una de sus más alocadas e imaginarias anécdotas.

Zue sonríe con tristeza.

—Parece que le ha declarado la guerra al Presidente.

Me cuesta un segundo entenderla.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sin comprender.

—Vino ayer al distrito, a ver a Hallie Lekker —me cuenta en susurros bajos. La pradera está en silencio, no hay nadie a la vista pero nunca se sabe, es mejor no hablar más de lo que se debe. Somos después de todo el distrito más castigado por la guerra, incluso por respirar de más nos pueden azotar, y las ejecuciones públicas son cosa de todos los días.

En los juegos pasados ejecutaron a los padres de Lenner Stelios, nuestro tributo muerto en top 2. Si hubiese vencido a Nali Benavent estaría aquí con nosotros.

Hago memoria, ayer estuve todo el día trabajando en la frutería de su familia, que en teoría también ahora es la mía. Zue convenció a sus padres de aceptarme y aunque al principio tenían dudas por mi carácter taciturno y reservado el tiempo les hizo cogerme cariño. No me han adoptado oficialmente porque significaría perder mi apellido y es lo único que me queda aparte de mis padres aparte de la pulsera que tengo.

Zue por otro lado se la pasó quien sabe dónde, procuro hacer el doble de trabajo porque ella es un poco alocada y nunca termina lo suyo, no quiero que sus padres la regañen por descuidar la frutería. Zue podrá ser un poco mimada y liberal pero me quiere bien, y yo también, es más que mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana.

De todas maneras me concentro en lo que me dice y frunzo el ceño cuando capto el mensaje.

— ¿El Presidente estuvo aquí? —murmuro y siento que mi voz adquiere un tono gélido.

—Sí —Zue se pone pálida ante el recuerdo —. Es la primera vez que lo veo en persona ¿Sabes? Y es sorprendente lo apuesto que es para ser quien nos hace esto.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron? —sigo preguntándome sin tomar interés en su atractivo.

—Ella gritó —me dice —. Se puso a chillar y Adrien intervino, ¿entiendes, Zirel? La defendió y eso es igual a suicidio. Lo va a matar —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas —. Lo va a matar.

No refuto su conclusión.

Claro que lo va a matar, sino no le importó crear los juegos, sino le importó que Kentel Lawler tuviera trece años cuando la envió a morir a los primeros juegos ¿Por qué le va a importar matar a otra persona más? Es tan repugnante pensar en ello, cuando comenzaron los juegos pensé que quizá, solo quizá, algunos Capitolinos se opondrían a ellos, pero fue una decepción.

Ellos disfrutan todo esto, disfrutan ver a veinticuatros personas matándose mutuamente mientras pierden la dignidad, la moral y el derecho a ser llamado humanos.

Son unos monstruos.

Lo han probado muy bien con la elección de tributos de los juegos pasados. Recuerdo a los dos niñitos llorosos que tuvieron que ser subidos a la fuerza al estrado, apenas habían cumplido los doce años, y de hecho era más probable que muriesen de miedo antes de llegar al Capitolio. Pero habían sido elegidos para desquiciarnos completamente, para obligarnos a ver dos niños, en su completa y absoluta definición, perder la razón entre la violencia y la sangre, empujados a una masacre cruel, desprovista de cualquier compasión.

Lenner y Danyeli nos salvaron de ver semejante horror, se presentaron voluntarios casi al instante después de ver como Nali Benavent lo hacía en su distrito. De cualquier forma está claro lo que querían, lo inhumanos y enfermos que son, está claro que iniciar una guerra fue lo correcto.

Ahora esos niños, esos llorosos niños sin conexión alguna a la guerra, quizá estén muertos. Al Presidente no le cayó en gracia que estropearan sus planes y poco después de que Nali Benavent se coronara vencedora se los llevaron de aquí.

Deben estar muertos. Están muertos me digo, tan muertos como sus padres que fueron asesinados a quemarropa cuando intentaron impedir que se los llevaran.

—Zue —digo —. No pienses en eso.

—Es que no puedo —comienza a hipar y entierra el rostro entre sus piernas. La delicada tela del vestido que lleva puesta se llena de lágrimas. Su cabello rubio cae sobre ella saliéndose de la cola que había hecho —. Cuando recuerdo como nos ayudó… ¿No recuerdas tú?

Claro que recuerdo, es imposible olvidarlo. Junto a otro grupo de muchachos él nos cuidó bien mientras nuestros padres iban a la guerra, nos mantuvieron vivos a base de comida y fruta del bosque. Nos movían regularmente y hacían turnos todo el tiempo siempre vigilando que los soldados del Capitolio nunca dieran con nosotros. De hecho se supone que así fue como conoció a la madre de su hijo, aunque ninguno de nosotros recuerda haberle visto con ella. Estábamos en el último año de la guerra cuando nos topamos con algunos refugiados del Distrito 7, gracias a ellos sé usar el hacha más que para machacarme o magullarme los dedos, no soy una experta como ellos pero conseguí buenos consejos. Adrien siempre fue uno de los más atentos y astutos, tenía un fino instinto para la caza y los refugios, su guía nos salvó hasta que tuvimos que regresar al distrito, él con un niño a cuestas.

El llanto del niño fue lo que nos delató mientras nos movilizábamos después de la gran explosión que redujo a la nada al Distrito 13. En un momento todo había sido confusión, miedo e incertidumbre, luego se había escuchado un ligero sonido, como un berreo y Adrien no estaba por ningún sitio. Ninguno de sus compañeros quería actuar si él no decidía que haríamos, cuando regresó cargaba al bebé en brazos, recién había nacido, lo supimos porque la tela que cubría su cuerpecito se había teñido de rojo al completo. Sangre del niño y de la madre al parecer.

Entonces aparecieron los soldados por todos lados y nos rodearon. Fue ahí que supimos que estábamos en nuestro Distrito, en el bosque del 12, a unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudad. Separaron a los del Distrito 7 y se los llevaron así que nadie tuvo oportunidad de ver que chica faltaba y deducir que era la madre del niño.

Ni siquiera Zue que se entera de todo supo descifrar el enigma de la madre.

Luego ya no tuvo importancia, Adrien explicó que la madre había muerto en cuanto comenzaron el recuento de la población. Después apareció Hallie Lekker que había sido atrapada en nuestro bosque también, al parecer había corrido sin rumbo luego de la muerte de Dianthe Lawler y Demetrius Koudis.

Hallie Lekker no es mucho mayor a nosotras, menuda y con un cabello de un tono muy extraño, castaño tendiendo al rojo. Su belleza está casi estropeada pero aun así sigue siendo extremadamente hermosa, demasiado para su propio bien pienso al recordar los murmullos de lo que le había pasado. Los rumores dicen que la rodearon, golpearon y ultrajaron hasta convertirla en un despojo humano, luego la trajeron aquí arrastrándola de los cabellos dejando en la tierra llena de cenizas su sangre y su piel. No contentos le quitaron lo que quedaba de ropa y la azotaron públicamente, cuando todo finalizó solo Adrien Everdeen dio un paso al frente y se ofreció a cuidarla.

Sigue haciéndolo hasta la fecha. Nadie se lo cuestiona o le hace muecas. El Distrito 12 puede sentirse orgulloso de ser todavía el único que no agacha la cabeza.

Y eso ha sido una bendición de la misma forma que una maldición. Aun no pagamos las acciones de Lenner y no creo que el Presidente lo deje pasar tan fácilmente.

Nos mantenemos en silencio, solo los leves sollozos de Zue estremecen el ambiente. El día es pálido, todo está vacío, parece un lugar muerto. La mayoría está dentro de sus casas, acostados en sus camas, despiertos y alertas, esperando la hora de la cosecha. Cuando me levanté y caminé por las calles polvorientas me di cuenta que tenía el mismo aspecto que presentaba cuando volvimos al final de la guerra: abandonado y sombrío. Las reconstrucciones no han cambiado mucho el sitio, solo lo han vuelto gris y opaco.

En la plaza lo más llamativo es la horca en el que como mínimo una vez a los dos días muere alguien colgado. Dejan el cuerpo ahí hasta que llega la próxima víctima y por eso el olor nauseabundo de los cuerpos descompuestos se funde en nuestra vida, las moscas abundan y las enfermedades nos aniquilan tan lento como el hambre. Si hay suerte los sentenciados mueren de un balazo.

Lo peor de todo se lo llevan los de la Veta, los veo arrastrar los pies frente a nuestro puesto, cansados y agónicos, con la vida escurriéndose entre los dedos. De tanto que trabajan el polvo del carbón ya forma parte de su piel, les estropea la salud de una forma horrible.

El boticario no puede hacer nada, la intoxicación del carbón puede ser expulsada mediante el sudor si se está expuesto poco tiempo, pero si es constante llega un momento en que ya no vale la pena gastar esfuerzos. Lo sé porque lo padecemos todos, los que trabajan en las minas y los que bebemos agua contaminada. El Capitolio tiene toda su tecnología para librarse de las toxinas, así como curó el mar del Distrito 4 luego de que lo contaminara para hacerle más difícil la subsistencia a los rebeldes de ahí.

Ser parte de la zona comercial no nos libra de la muerte horrible que podemos padecer en pocos años. Algunos simplemente se derrumban en la calle y mueren entre espasmos. Los animales que nos traen para consumo o se adaptan o perecen también.

Así como estamos podemos morir sin necesidad de que nuestro Presidente haga nada.

—Nos conocimos por él…—Zue habla de nuevo entre hipidos limpiándose infructuosamente los ojos —… ¿Te acuerdas, Zirel? Un grupo de soldados del Capitolio había pasado cerca de nuestro refugio y yo tuve la genial idea de intentar pescar, el día anterior a ese había sido la primera vez que había comido pescado y no concebía nada mejor que eso.

Sonrío levemente.

—Ya te he dicho que eres imprudente.

—Cuando escuché los pasos y las voces me aterré —Zue apoya su cabeza en sus rodillas —. Iba a gritar, entonces apareció Adrien Everdeen y me tapo la boca con fuerza, escuchamos un grito no muy lejos, al parecer habían encontrado a alguien, pero él me priorizó y me llevo al refugio primero antes de irse.

—Y como yo estaba por ahí mirando lo que no debía me llamó y me dijo que cuidara de ti —digo recordando el momento en que vi a Zue por primera vez. En ese entonces no teníamos más de trece años y Zue era una cosa diminuta, pequeñaja y asustadiza —. Tuve que obedecer claro y me dije que eso me pasaba por meter mis narices donde no me llamaban.

Zue ríe al tiempo que llora.

—Yo pensé que eras muy irritante y rara. Qué bueno que no te alejaste de mí, sino no hubiese conocido a la Zirel real.

Bufo.

— ¿Cuál es la Zirel real? —pregunto enarcando una ceja.

—La hermana que tengo, la chica fuerte, callada pero con un corazón de oro —me sonríe tiernamente —. Y una lealtad inquebrantable.

Aunque no quiero siento que mis mejillas se calientan levemente. No estoy muy acostumbrada a los halagos, que mis padres lo hicieran era otra cosa.

Zue ríe.

—Te ves tan bonita cuando te sonrojas, y pensar que todos dicen que eres una amargada.

Ruedo los ojos ante los chismes del distrito. Y pensar que las chicas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que crear rumores tontos en la situación en la que estamos.

—Déjalo ser, pueden pensar lo que quieran, no me afecta.

—Pero a mí sí —dice enfurruñándose y cruzándose de brazos. Al parecer ha olvidado el tema de Adrien Everdeen y yo no lo traeré de vuelta. Lo bueno de Zue es que rápidamente su mente bloquea lo que le hace daño, así como es, tan llorosa y compasiva, es una cualidad perfecta —. Ayer me peleé con Zahar Kithás por estar regando por el pueblo que eres una huérfana aprovechada que quiere quitarme mi lugar y quedarte en mi casa.

Parpadeo y suspiro pensando en que Zahar Kithás tiene una gran lengua que algún día puedo arrancar si me saca de mis casillas.

—Pero sabes que no es así —digo parándome. Siento que ha pasado el tiempo necesario para regresar a casa y cambiarme, dentro de poco debemos reunirnos en la plaza para la cosecha que inaugurará el comienzo de los terceros juegos del hambre —. Así que deja de pelear que no quiero que haya excusas para que te azoten.

Zue se muerde el labio con preocupación.

—No creo que Zahar abra la boca, tampoco le conviene.

—Si alguien les ve puede decírselo al repelente ese que se llama jefe de los agentes de la paz.

Zue entiende el punto y asiente.

—Está bien, Zirel.

Me sacudo el vestido que llevo y bajamos la pradera en un trote ligero. El ambiente comienza a caldearse a pesar de lo triste que está. Se mezcla la angustia y la rebeldía muy bien.

Los hombres de blanco que nos vigilan, eso que llevan el irónico nombre de agentes de la paz, tienen las armas cargadas y las miradas heladas. Desde el principio han constituido nuestra prisión de una forma más absoluta que la valla electrificada que rodea el perímetro del distrito. Antes, cuando los Luchadores existían, no había vallas y tampoco agentes de la paz. Antes, teníamos una vida y libertad, o al menos la vaga ilusión de eso, ahora somos como animales al matadero.

Zue me coge del brazo con fuerza cuando pasamos cerca de ellos. El olor a sangre y pólvora está impregnado en sus cuerpos. Zue no puede evitar tenerles miedo y en el fondo yo tampoco, sus padres nos taparon los ojos pero nuestros oídos quedaron expuestos, escuchamos los gritos de las mujeres cuando las ultrajaron delante de todos en la plaza al volver al distrito. Era su botín por la victoria del Capitolio.

Recordar eso solo incrementa el asco que les tengo.

Llegamos a casa bien, la frutería está cerrada por día de cosecha pero Zue se pasa brevemente y saca una naranja.

Le doy una mirada de reproche mientras la pela y me da la mitad. Solo tenemos cinco naranjas y valen más el rugido de nuestro estómago.

—Cómelo —me dice —. Ya me encargo yo que papá y mamá no se enojen. Si salimos elegidas…

—Zue —corto entendiendo su miedo —. No saldremos elegidas.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Me pregunta agachando la mirada — ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas sobre ser elegida?

Aprieto los labios y evito su mirada.

—No entiendo que…

—Sí, si entiendes. Los odias, yo también, todos odiamos lo que nos están haciendo, pero está claro que los castigos no nos hacen efecto. Lo único que están logrando es que todos piensen que incluso muriendo _pueden_ hacer algo. Y la verdad es que no, Zirel, no pueden hacer nada.

—Zue…

—Es un castigo, Zirel —me dice con voz rota —. No podemos jugar su juego y pensar que podemos vencer. Ya has visto lo que han hecho con Hallie Lekker, y dentro de poco o de mucho van a matar a Adrien Everdeen solo por quererla. Vencer los juegos no hará que puedas ayudar a nadie, y morir allí no forma horrible no hará feliz a tus padres.

Me mantengo en silencio.

—Prométeme algo —me dice —. Prométeme que si sales elegida lo intentarás, lo intentarás realmente, no irás a morir ni a rebelarte.

No pretendo rebelarme, creo que a estas alturas solo avivaría el fuego de la rebelión que nos consumió en su totalidad, un fuego demasiado alto, demasiado intenso que arrasó incluso con nuestro lado. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Solo quiero lo mejor en las peores circunstancias, es lo único que pido, así que asiento.

—Está bien, Zue. Pelearé si salgo elegida, tú también ¿Está bien?

Ella asiente tensa y me sonríe, creo que piensa que no tiene muchas habilidades de supervivencia.

Como la naranja solo para alegrarla, me cambio de ropa y estoy lista para la cosecha. Los padres de Zue me esperan en la puerta con sonrisas débiles y forzosas, al igual que todos parecen morir día a día sumidos en una pesadilla continua, una pesadilla que solo terminará para ellos cuando Zue pase la edad elegible.

La plaza está despejada, han quitado la horca y el último cuerpo, apenas y se siente el olor fétido. El enviado del Capitolio ya está en su sitio hablando en susurros nerviosos con un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel olivácea al que todos conocemos: Alistair, el mismo que hace más de siete años entrenó y enseñó todo lo que sabía a Dianthe Lawler y todos los Luchadores que existieron en nuestro Distrito.

Vivir y guiar a los tributos a su muerte es su castigo. Por eso mismo no entiendo cómo puede estar ahí, de pie con tanta tranquilidad, intercambiando palabras con ese supuesto intento de persona que es nuestro escolta. Debería ignorarlo, no hablarle como si no fuese parte de los que nos obligan a hacer esto.

Frunzo el ceño con desagrado cuando los veo separarse y al alcalde subir para comenzar la ceremonia de la cosecha. Las cámaras nos están grabando, la única diferencia a los juegos pasados es que ya no se transmitirá las cosechas a los distritos en vivo, supongo que es la forma de evitar que se repita lo de Nali Benavent y los otros veintitrés voluntarios.

Mi cerebro ignora todo el protocolo, me mantengo en mi sitio intentando ignorarlos hasta que dos palabras penetran mi mente y me devuelven a mi cuerpo con brusquedad.

— ¡Zirel White! —el hombre de peluca morada y traje dorado anuncia sin sonreír. — ¡Nuestra tributo es Zirel White! ¡Pasa adelante, querida!

Zue se estremece entre sollozos y yo obedezco con expresión neutra.

Si vivo o muero solo quiero lo mejor que ambas opciones me pueden ofrecer: ayudar a los demás o mis padres en nuestro cielo.

.

* * *

><p>Ya está el blog! artedeladestruccion . blogspot . com (junten los espacios) Aun no tengo listos todos los tributos, pero dentro de poco podré completarlos, mientras pueden dar un vistazo y ver a Cold, Kozma, Vaionali, Aczudil, Larissa y Nali :) A ver que les parecen.<p>

**Ahora vienen las llorosas disculpas (¿?) Lo siento!, de verdad, no esperaba tardar tanto. Ha sido todo un reto escribir estos seis POV y todavía sigue siéndolo sabiendo que me quedan tres capítulos así. De cualquier forma juro que he escrito en cada momento en que tenía tiempo, y aunque al principio me costaba pasar de una personalidad a otra comencé a acostumbrarme con los últimos, así que espero sea más sencillo con los otros capítulos :) Más que todo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que se note que son personas distintas.**

**Elenear me recomendó que pusiera una especie de guía sobre los rebeldes que mencioné de los Días Oscuros así que estoy preparándolo, por el momento pongo este borrador:**

_Hallie Lekker__:_ Única rebelde del Círculo Líder que sobrevivió a los Días Oscuros. Fue sometida a múltiples violaciones por parte del Presidente Cold como castigo por su desobediencia. Hasta donde se sabe mantiene una relación con Adrien Everdeen.

_Larissa Lekker:_ Vencedora de los Primeros Juegos del Hambre. Prácticamente el retrato de su hermana. Malcriada, soberbia, frívola y cruel. Sobrevive prostituyéndose. Distrito 4.

_Nali Benavent:_ Vencedora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre. Aparentemente loca, inestable y con una gran sed de sangre. Ganó por su mejor amiga, Lía Antzas, tributo de su distrito que participó y murió en los primeros juegos. Distrito 2.

_Dianthe Lawler:_ Luchadora del 12. Líder de la revolución, amante de Demetrius Koudis, hermana de los gemelos Kentel y Colin. Murió en una explosión pero también se sabe que ella y Demetrius se hirieron a muerte mutuamente.

_Aileen Dalaras:_ Luchadora del 13, experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La otra Líder de la Revolución, temida por todos. Murió en su distrito, mirando los cadáveres de todos sus amigos y compañeros empalados antes de que las bombas la destruyesen.

_Azhé:_ Luchadora del 12, arquera, amiga y protegida de Dianthe Lawler. Murió ahorcada junto a su amante capitolino dando paso a la historia que inspiraría la canción "El árbol del ahorcado".

_Demetrius Koudis:_ Luchador del 7, uno de los líderes rebeldes subordinados a Dianthe y Aileen. Amante de Dianthe. Murió en la explosión que también le quitó la vida a Dianthe Lawler, no sin antes herirla a muerte.

_Alessia:_ Luchadora del 11, una de las líderes rebeldes subordinadas a Dianthe y Aileen. Apenas tenía 16 cuando fue asesinada por mutos frente a su familia.

_Kentel Lawler:_ Tributo del 12 de los primeros juegos. Hermana de Dianthe Lawler. Fue asesinada por mutos a los trece años de edad. Fue la primera en caer en la arena y su muerte sublevó y hundió del mismo modo a los distritos.

_Colin Lawler:_ Hermano gemelo de Kentel, hermano menor de Dianthe. El 13 lo rescató, nadie sabe qué pasó con él.

_Dylan Rimaniese:_ Luchador del 4, uno de los líderes rebeldes subordinados a Dianthe y Aileen. Murió atacado a traición por un escuadrón de su distrito que lo acuchilló por la espalda hasta la muerte. Su cuerpo fue entregado al Capitolio y este a su vez lo colocó junto a los otros para que fuese lo último que Aileen Dalaras viese en su muerte.

_Aczudil Leavid:_ Primera avox de la historia. Pelirroja, ahijada de Cold.

**En la guía que haré en el blog lo haré más bonito :), mientras espero que esto sirva para guiarlos a través de la historia de los Días Oscuros. **

**Sé que está extenso, hice como mil palabras más en cada tributo de lo que debí, más que todo porque voy explicando la historia de la guerra. Prometo que los capítulos consiguientes a la cosecha tendrán las 2.000 palabras que deben ser :)**

**Gracias por sus tributos, por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia.**

**Ahora vienen las preguntas (Citando a todas las autoras de SYOT):**

**-¿Cuál fue su POV favorito y por qué?**

**-De los seis tributos de este capítulo ¿cuál es su favorito?**

**-¿Cuál creen que es la historia más dura de todas?**

**-¿Ven posibles alianzas entre estos primeros tributos presentados? ¿Rivalidades? ¿Amores prohibidos?**

**-¿Qué opinan de la traición de los distritos 1, sus Luchadores? **

**Y un plus: Elijan a un tributo, uno solo (será en cada capítulo) que les haya causado algo: lástima, emoción, pasión (¿), odio o algo…. Cuando termine las cosechas los cuatro tributos que hayan sido más elegidos tendrán derecho a dos dibujos de la elección del padre/madre sobre alguna escena que quieran. (No dibujo a la perfección pero me defiendo y la idea me emociona)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos, Bella.**


End file.
